Adventures with the Pastas (CreepyPasta FanFic)
by PureHope125
Summary: There you are, reading a spooky story on the internet, when you hear a loud noise. What do you do? Go on crazy and scary adventures with a whole bunch of CreepyPasta characters, like what I did. And discovered that I may have more connections with them than I had thought... Rated T for language and violence. (On hold because of some writers block. If you have ideas, let me know!)
1. My adventure starts

**Yep! I'm leaving my comfort zone of MLP to give you guys a CreepyPasta fanfic! I knew, weird! But i just couldn't resist. This would be more of a series of oneshots in the middle of the story, but it does have a story in the start and end. Plus, I just needed to do something with my crush on LJ! Let's begin!**

* * *

My adventure starts

_Hi, you maybe wondering, "Why am I having adventures with CreepyPasta characters? I mean, they're fake right?" Wrong, they are very much real! This is my story of how I discovered they were real, wounded up in a strange house, made new friends and fell in love for the first time._

_Let me give you the details about me before we start?_

_Name: Kathryn_

_Age: Not sure, the Slender mansion doesn't have age rules….or aging._

_Gender: Female!_

_Hair color: Brown, down to the shoulders._

_Eye color: Green_

_Anyway, let's not bore you guys with the details….Let's just get this story told!_

* * *

I stared, I stared at my blank computer screen. My heart was down below my stomach, as the school day flashed before my eyes.

* * *

"Hey! Kathryn, you got to try this website."

"What website, Alice?"

"Creepypasta Wiki!"

"Creepypasta Wiki? What's that? A dumb website where you look at fanart of horror characters eating pasta?"

"No silly! A website full of creepy horror stories! I heard you're a fan of creepy things right?"

"Yea…..h?"

"Please check it out!"

"Ok, thanks!"

* * *

I began typing the website on the goggle search bar and hoped not to be too scared. Alice was a dear friend of mine and I knew she wouldn't get me to check out a horror website unless it was good. Alice maybe mean, but she wouldn't want me to gain nightmares. Before you ask, she had blonde hair and blue eyes.

I looked up the one she told me to check out, Jeff the Killer. I clicked it and….. enjoyed it, so I read another one. I was soon hooked on them. I got really into the fandoms of each characters and enjoyed very one.

My favourite was Laughing Jack, I enjoy any supernatural stuff and he was really cool. You know, being an invisible friend who could become real! I also really like Jeff the Killer too! He's my second favourite! Recently, my life has been getting busier. Which annoys me since I can't read new CreepyPastas. Like, Ticci Toby, Clockwork or even learn LJ's backstory!

However, I have always told myself that they were stories and not real. At least, that's what I told myself. Before…then…..

* * *

It was a cold windy afternoon, my parents left to watch my brother's football game so they left me in charge of the house. With nothing better to do, I was re-reading the Jeff the Killer story when I heard a loud bang coming from the kitchen. My heart jumped in my chest and I ran downstairs. I stood still once I got to my living-room door.

'_They're only stories, they don't exist!_' I told myself in my head, and went inside. I went completely frozen, there stood the killer I was just reading about. His huge smile, black circles under his eyes, snow colored skin and blood covered knife was what I saw. My voice trailed off and I felt my heart wiggle.

'What do we have here?' He replied when he saw me, I was just about ready to run for my room. But I knew I wasn't fast enough. I had to anyway, I turned around and bolted for my room. I felt all of my guts spinning round inside me.

SLAM

I shut my bedroom door and locked it up tight. Everything was spinning around in my head, I thought I had lost my mind. '_No, no, no, no! That didn't happen, I must be dreaming!_' I shouted inside my head, before I heard a loud shout from the other side of the door.

'Why haven't you Gone To Sleep!' My spine turned ice cold and bit my arm. But I felt a sharp pain on the same area.

'Dam it! This is real, they're real, I'm going to be dead!' I screamed, just as I noticed my bedroom window was open. I went over to check to see if anyone else was there, but luckily there wasn't. 'Ok, I'll escape from my house and look for a place to stay until he's gone!'

I grabbed my backpack, filled it with some clothes and other shit before I climbed onto my windowsill. I saw my trampoline and jumped out the window and landed just about on the trampoline. 'Yes! I'm free!' I cried, before storming off into the woods towards Alice's house. Only, I forgot about the other CreepyPastas…

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy this! I'll ethier be updating Bride of Chaos or this from now! Can't wait for your reviews! BTW, the speech marks are flashbacks (They will be in every chapter) and the angled words are the main character's thoughts.**


	2. The Carnival

The Carnival

It has had been an half an hour before my legs had grown weak from all the running. I had to sit down, so I fell to the ground and explored my surroundings. Just as I got a flashback of somekind.

* * *

"Mummy, are we nearly there yet?"

"Not yet, sweetie."

"But, my legs are killing me!"

"Look Kathryn! You see that bridge?"

"Yeah…?"

"You just have to cross it and you'll be at Alice's"

"Yay! Come on mummy!"

* * *

That was when I looked for a bridge only to not see a single sign of one. This didn't look like the same woods I grew up in. Just then, I heard a little music box beginning to play. The sound calmed me down and I felt my strength again. I got up and followed the tune. It was "Pop goes the Weasel.", I heart stopped. I recognized it as Laughing Jack's theme. I tried to stop my legs but they kept on walking. The music was controlling my feet! I closed my eyes, waiting for the part when I die, when I stopped walking.

My eyes slowly opened, I was at a carnival. But, this carnival was all black, white and grey. Not a single bit of color in sight. But, I was now able to walk by myself now. Which was good! I thought I should try to escape before Jack found me and killed me. But…..there was a force field round the carnival, I was trapped. Probably forever or just for five seconds.

'Mum…..Dad….help….' I managed to whisper before hearing the music box again. My heart sank as I awaited my fate. Only, to hear a voice nearby my ears. It was my voice, somehow, I started singing along to the music. Unable to stop. 'All around the Mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel, the monkey thought it was all in fun, Pop goes the weasel…..'

I finally stopped, gasping as I finally managed to catch my breath since I wasn't given a chance to breathe in between the song. I noticed the circus tent before me, which wasn't there before! I must have been walking while singing. 'Shit! I'm a dead girl walking!' I shouted, I turned and headed away from the tent towards some of the games area. I then heard another voice behind me….. Followed by two hands greatly grabbing my shoulder.

'You know, for a girl your age, you shouldn't swear…..' I heard, the voice was a sort of raspy voice but with a bit of joy in it. My mind told me not to turn round, but my heart of curiosity told me to check it out. I slowly turned my head to see….well….

It was a clown, but not like any clown I've seen other than….Laughing Jack. His striped, cone nose pointed right at me, his bandaged hands on my shoulders and his white eyes staring into my dark green eyes. His pale, white face and dark grey hands shone in the sky like plastic, which it was, his black shaggy hair blended in with the colors of the carnival, he also had his iconic striped arms and leggings. And his colorless clown outfit. 'Well?' He asked, my heart sunk. I was afraid, I've never looked into a CreepyPasta's eyes before. 'Aren't you going to say "Hi" or tell me your name?' He asked me, this caught my attention.

'Oh! Um…Hi,' My voice left my mouth, but I quickly regained it. 'My name is…..Kathryn!' I shot a quick, fake smile before turning my head away. But, I just couldn't stop staring at those eyes.

'What are you doing here?'

'How should I know! You lead me…' I gasped, standing behind the clown was Jeff….. I wanted to scream until I heard Jeff's voice.

'Hands off clown! I had her first!' he shouted, Laughing Jack removed his hands from my shoulders and I ran away like my life was on the line. Which….IT WAS!

* * *

I felt I was going to become dumber when I ran into the circus tent. I ran backstage and curled up into a ball behind one of the many mirrors. 'Oh, why is this happening to me!' I said while crying in fear. I heard smashing of glass. My fear turned into shakes, and those shakes turned into whispers, those whispers turned into whimpers, finally I began to cry. My hiding place was pushed aside and I was picked up by a tentacle. It was the Slenderman.

'Jeff, why is she still alive!?' He roared, I held my breath.

'She was fast and she out-smarted me!' He replied, folding his arms. Wow, out-smarting a killer? Now, I must be the best person on earth to do that!

'Jack, why didn't you kill her when you saw her?' The Slenderman shouted again, my fear came back.

'Well…' His voice trailed off and I was shocked, then he blushed.

'_Oh hell no! He wasn't falling in love with me!' _I thought. I guess the Slenderman felt my trembles and he put me back on the ground.

* * *

I ran out of the cirus again and ran to the exit. But was stopped by something, Slender's tentacle on my right arm. I waited for him to kill me when I heard a shy voice.

'S….sir. According to the Pasta laws, if a victim reveals his or her name to a Pasta, they are not allowed to be killed by a Pasta. But instead, have to live in the Slender Mansion.' Said a boy, around my age. He wore a yellow jacket and a white mask. It was Masky.

The Slenderman turned to face Jack and Jeff. My thoughts all bubbled in one single thought. '_Please don't say my name, please don't say my name, please don't!_' I contined to pray.

'Jane? Sally? Jess? Jill?' Jeff kept on guessing, I sighed. I was lowered down until I heard Jack speak up.

'Her name is Kathryn, Mr Slender…man…sir.' Jack said, I gulped. Slenderman heard my gulp and sighed.

'Fine, according to the laws, you must stay with us.' He said, my heart fell below my stomach.

'For how long?' I asked, hoping for a short time like a week or a year at the most.

The boys were shocked that I had talked, but the Slenderman threw me at Jack and Jack wrapped his long arms round me. My tummy began to feel sick. 'Forever!' the Slenderman replied, and I fainted…

* * *

**LJ has been introduced! YAY!**


	3. The Slender Mansion

The Slender Mansion

"Mummy, look! It's a clown!"

"Honey, what did we say about strangers?"

"But look! He has candy!"

"Kathryn! Stay with me!"

"Ok….."

* * *

I awoke, what a weird dream I just had. I guess it was another flashback but it couldn't be! Cause the clown was Laughing Jack. I guess my mind was finally gone mad! That's when I looked around me. I was in a soft bed, with very faint green covers. The ceiling was a dark grey color, the walls were a normal grey and the carpet was a dull white. I rubbed my eyes and got up, looking out the window.

It looked like to be night already, my eyes then caught the attention of a dog house. The moon gave a bit of light so I could see the dog's name. "Smile" Smile? Like….Smile dog? No, it couldn't be….? I was about to bite my arm again to see two people walk towards the dog house. There was a young boy in green, must be a fan of Zelda since he was dressed up as Link. Following him was a girl around his age, wearing a rose pink dress.

Just then, I heard footsteps coming towards the door. I jumped and ran back into the bed. I closed my eyes, shaking in the bed. 'Don't be scared….' Said a familiar raspy voice. I opened my eyes and turned round only to hit a cone. It was who I expected, Laughing Jack.

'Oh, it's you!' I said angrily, knowing he was the whole reason I was in this mess.

'What's with the attitude, sister?' He asked, I growled. Then I thought of my brother, then my parents, Alice and my family. They were all gone, and it was all his fault.

'You know what's wrong!' I screamed, he quickly put his hand over my mouth .

'Don't scream, or Slender's gonna take your life!'

That scared me, to I stop screaming.

'Look, I don't want anyone to get hurt. But, it's my new life….'

'_New life? I thought he was always a killer clown!_'

'Anyway, I was going to kill you but you caught my attention.'

'How?'

'Your reaction to everything I was doing and….your voice.' He quietly whispered, bowing his head and blushing. Crap! He was falling in love with me. 'I came to tell you that dinner's ready.'

'Oh! I'm not hungry….' I sighed, I was already full of all the info I've been given today. I tried to go back to sleep until he tightly grab my arm and dragged me out of the bed.

'Look, it wasn't a request, IT WAS AN ORDER!' He roared at me, causing me to wet myself. He looked down and sighed. 'Get changed and come downstairs…..' He replied and he left.

'_What just happened?_'

* * *

I got changed into a black dress and went downstairs. Everyone was as crazy as I had guessed. BEN was playing on his DS while at the table, Sally was hugging her toy bear, Eyeless Jack was of course eating his latest victim's kidney, Jeff was cleaning his knife with his tounge, Slenderman was making the dinner and everyone else was just chatting. 'What do you want, child?' He asked me when he heard me walking down the stairs. I told him he can cook me anything he thought I would like. He smiled, I think, and made my dinner.

I sighed, I sat down next to Laughing Jack since he was the only one I could really trust at this point. 'So…..' Laughing Jack tried to start a chat with me, but I was still angry at him for….you know, the whole spending the rest of my life with a bunch of monsters, killers, ect. 'How have you been?' He asked, putting his hand on shoulder. I calmly removed it.

'Well…..If being kidnapped and spending the rest of your life living with a bunch of monsters and killers is good, then I've been fine!' I growled, folding my arms and turning to face the plate before me.

'Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.' He replied, quietly tapping his index fingers together. I felt a bit bad, but I reminded myself that he is a killer clown! Dinner was served and it was alright, not restaurant amazing but not awful. After all, I was sitting at the same table as a guy licking blood off a knife and a guy eating a kidney.

* * *

After dinner, I went to explore my "new home". Since, I had to live here forever! I found they had a computer room, inside was Jeff. He was trying to Photoshop his photos to try and "look beautiful!". I rolled my eyes and left the room. There was the stress room where the killers could go to relive stress. DUH! In there was Eyeless Jack and Ticci Toby. I may not know his story but I do know what he looks like! They were practicing their killing. I hope they're not going to kill me! I chose to spend the rest of the….evening in the games room. I guess BEN would be there.

The room was full of dark green and white lined patterens all around the floor, the walls and ceiling were in a green colour. By the centre of the room, there was a dark brown couch. In fount was a one of the biggest televisions you would have seen! I felt calm when I was BEN play a familiar game, COD. 'Hey!' I said, BEN paused the game and looked at me with a shocked look.

'H…hey. You talked, you were very quiet at dinner tonight.' He replied, turning to face me as I sat down next to him on the floor by the couch.

'Well, I'm still a bit shy….' I sighed under my breath. I began watching him play until my mouth went dry. 'BEN, do you have any drinks?' I asked, he paused his game again and walked towards a mini-fridge by the door.

'Let's see, what do you like?' He asked, I looked inside to see an endless choices of drinks.

'Coke Cola please.' I replied, he grabbed a can and threw it at me. I opened it only to have the drink splash all over my face.

Then I heard laughter from behind me. I turned to see a adult, around twenty years old, he wore a sickish green coat with a grayish blue hoodie and a troll like mask. 'Oh! I haven't laughed this hard since that stupid blind lady fell down my stairs!' He cried, wiping tears from his eyes.

'Oh! Don't mind him, that's Grossman.' BEN explained, going back to his game. I sighed, as I moved to the couch Grossman was sitting.

'So, you're a killer?' I asked, continuing to drink my drink.

'Yep, until that stupid clown killed me!' He growled. 'He pretty much ruined my life!' I gasped, I knew how it felt to have my life ruined by him.

'Mine aswell! If it wasn't for him, I could be at home with my family but NO! He had to ask me my name and now I'm stuck here!' I screamed, then I felt a tentacle round my neck and I was lifted up from the couch.

'DON'T FREAKING SCREAM!' The Slenderman growled, I cried only to be defended by Grossman.

'Slender, leave her the fuck alone!' He shouted, pulling out a knife from his jacket pocket and was about to stab Slender.

I gasped, as I was put down and got a pat on the head by Slender. Grossman stood back, putting his knife back in his jacket pocket. 'So sorry child, I forgot you were new…' He sighed, I was pushed out of the gaming room and sent to the same room as I woke up. Laughing…Jack's…Room…

* * *

**Yeah, Grossman's in this because he's a good rival to LJ. Despite being friends. If you don't know Grossman's story, check out the CreepyPasta "The Orgin of Laughing Jack". It explains EVERYTHING or get spoiled by this story! Your choice.**


	4. Dreams from hell

Dreams…from hell

'_Fuck! I have to sleep in the same bloody room as him!_' I thought as I was "gently" pushed into the room. I turned to see the Slenderman shutting the door behind me, then I heard the lock sound. He fucking locked me up in the same fucking room as him!

'Sorry, for this…' Jack quietly spoke, as I turned to get my PJs on.

'Why? If you were sorry you wouldn't have done it!' I replied gruffly as I walked into the wardrobe to get changed. What? I wasn't going to let some stranger see me naked! Once I was dressed, I climbed into the bed and dumped my head onto the pillow. No fucking surprise, I had a nightmare.

* * *

I was at my home again, I smiled and ran inside. 'Mum…Dad! I'm home!' I cried, with happiness in my voice, my life was going to be back to normal. Then, the darkness came in. The lights went out. 'Shit! Fuck! I can't see anything!' I climbed up the stairs only to feel something on my feet. I looked down, blood.

'Honey…get out…..' I heard my mother's voice coming from my room. I ran into the room as the lights came on. My parents were hanging on my bedroom wall by their hands and feet, their eyes, teeth and tounges had been removed. I gasped in horror, this could only be the work of…..

'HAHAHAHA! What do you think of my work?' I heard that voice again. I turned to see Laughing Jack, covered in my parent's blood. 'What's black, white and red all over?' He asked, I was too fucking angry to reply. 'Me!' He answered, jumping over to me and wrapping his left arm round me.

'Get the fuck off me, you asshole!' I shouted, before my mouth was forced open by his long fingered claws. He pulled my tounge as far as it could, before he chopped it off.

'If you can't say anything thing nice, don't say anything at all….' He sighed, as he walked away from me. My world began to spin as blood came from my mouth like a machine gun. My dream eyes closed as my real eyes opened. I woke up from the nightmare.

* * *

Laughing Jack was fast asleep by my feet, I sighed. 'Hey, excuse me….' I whispered, but he just tiched. I sighed again and went back to bed.

* * *

"Daddy! Can we ride the Ferris wheel?" I was standing by a little girl, I guess she was me when I was….five I guess.

"No Kathryn, wait until we come again…." My father told my younger self as they disappeared. I gasped as I could feel a hand on my shoulder. It was Laughing Jack.

* * *

'Why hello there….' He smiled as I looked up at me. 'Look, I didn't mean to give you that nightmare before. So, I decided to make it up to you.' He replied as two hands were put over my eyes.

'Hey! Why are you doing this?' I asked, I then put my arms out to make sure I wasn't going to run into anything. I heard chuckling.

'Oh, and ruin the fun and surprise?' He replied, gently pushing me forward. I felt light come to my eyes. 'Ok! Open them up now!' He cheered as he removed his hands from my eyes and I looked up, a Ferris wheel.

'W….wow! A ferris wheel, I've always wanted to ride one!' I cried, jumping up and down like a kangaroo.

'Well, what are we waiting for?' He asked.

'We?'

'Yes!' He reached out his hand, I shuddered. 'What, you thought ferris wheels were meant to be ridden alone?'

'Well….' I grabbed his hand and he lead me onto the first cart. I felt butterflies in my tummy as we were lifted up into the air. I began to shake, I guess I was getting cold. Then I felt some feathers being put on my shoulder. They were Jack's. I looked up as he looked down at me and smiled. 'Thank you….' I sighed, it still wasn't warm enough, so I hugged him.

'Awwwww, you love me!' He smiled, wrapping his arm around me.

'No! I'm just cold…..' My eyes soon began to close as I fell asleep again.

* * *

The sun came onto my face as I opened my eyes. 'Good morning love birds….' Said a another voice, a female. She had long black hair, white skin, black eyes and woke a black dress. I knew it was Jane the killer.

'Oh, morning Jane….. Wait, what do you mean lovebirds…..?' I asked, I looked up to see Laughing Jack, sleeping next to me. I heard Jane giggle and I guess I thought it was cute, so I giggled too. That's when he woke up.

'Wahhhhhh. Oh, am I really sleeping next to Kathryn?' He yawned, smiling. All us then began to laugh.

Each dream was different. The first one was a nightmare, I was afried of Laughing Jack killing my family. The second one was a dream but to me it was a nightmare, I mean I don't want to fall in love with someone who could kill me. And I am not going to suffer from the thing where you fall for your kidnapper! I'm not going to be that mad... right?


	5. The rest of the Pastas

The rest of the Pastas

I had just got out from the bathroom after getting dressed when I felt a wet nose sniffing my ankle. I turned to see a red husky dog, with a human smile and yellow eyes. 'Why, hello there!' I smiled, bending down to stroke the dog. 'Smile, right?' I asked the dog, Smile began to jump up, wagging his tail and barking. I guessed I was right.

'Wow, Smile's never this friendly.' Laughing Jack said shocked as he looked at me. 'I mean, he's only this friendly to Jeff.' He continued, walking over to me. Just then, Smile began pulling me down to the ground by my trouser leg.

'What the….?' I cried.

'SMILE! LET GO OF HER!' Jack shouted, Smile just growled at him and dragged me out of the room.

* * *

I screamed in fear as I couldn't stop him. Then I heard another voice, one I recognized from yesterday. 'Smile! Drop!' I first thought that it was Jeff, but it was Grossman. 'You alright?' He asked, lifting me up.

'Sort of, I'd prefer being dragged by a animal than a person.' I joked, surprisingly he chuckled.

'Anyway, breakfast?' He asked, taking me to the table like a gentleman.

'Thanks…..' I replied, doing a little bow. He chuckled again, and so did I.

* * *

Everyone at the table wanted to say hi, which was very kind of them. I already knew BEN, Laughing Jack, Grossman, Slenderman, Jeff the Killer, Jane the Killer and Smile dog. So everyone else was there for me to make me feel welcome.

First there was Masky and Hoodie. They understood how I was feeling with being with a group of monsters as my "family". Next was Ticci Toby and Clockwork, they seemed nice and kind of crazy. I could tell they were in love since they had their hands locked together. Jane and Sally said hi to me, Sally asked to me to play with her later. I said yes! Eyeless Jack introduced himself to me by well…..trying to steal my kidneys.

Laughing Jack walked down to see me sitting next to Grossman. 'Hey! You leave my roommate alone!' He roared, poking Grossman in the chest.

'Dude, she's been though enough trouble! How would you like it if I killed you like how you killed me!?' Grossman shouted back, everyone moving away from me, Jack and Grossman.

'Well, if that's how you want to play it….' Jack grumbled, folding his arms. I never thought he would be like this, I mean hate someone. I always thought he was a friendly Pasta, was he? 'At least I haven't betrayed her yet, unlike some people I know!' He roared, then he grabbed his breakfast and left.

'What was that for….?' I asked, but Jane shook her head.

'It's better to not say…..cause we don't. We don't know why you guys fight.'

'Well, he did kill me! But, I don't remember why!' Grossman explained, this got me curious. What secrets of Jack do I need to find out.

'Wait, what about the Rake? Or Sonic . exe? Where are they?' I asked, the Slenderman teleported behind me and whispered.

'They're…with…the red demon…' He said, I raised an eyebrow but soon caught something in my mind.

'Oh! You mean Zalgo!' I cried, everyone gasped and stood back from me. 'Why, are you guys foes or something?' I asked, they all nodded. 'Why?'

I felt a chill in my spine, whispering came from my head. "Cause they're insane….these guys are keeping you alive, Zalgo's guys would kill you the second they see you!"

'And that's why you're staying here, child.' The Slenderman said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

'Could you not call me that?' I asked nicely, he just shook his head and lifted me up. He place me on the ground, Sally grabbed my hand and lead me to her playroom.

'Now, go off and play with Sally…..'

'Don't say it….'

'Child.'

I growled in my head, I bet that if the Slenderman had a face, he would be giving me a troll face right now. 'Come on Kathryn! Let's play!' Sally cheered. Jane followed me.

'I'm not letting her put you in any trouble.' She sighed, I guessed I just made two new friends; Jane and Sally.

* * *

Her playroom wasn't at all what I was expecting. It has rose coloured walls and a pink carpet. There were shelves apon shelves of dolls and a huge dollhouse in the center of the room. I gasped, recognizing some of the dolls. Jane looked at me before turning her attention back to Sally.

* * *

"Daddy! Can you play with me?"

"No, I'm working. Why don't you play by yourself?"

"Cause I did that an hour ago!"

"Then, here; play with little Jackie!"

"Thanks dad!"

* * *

Wait, what did I just remember? I must be going crazy, cause "little Jackie" is like a plush version of Laughing Jack. He must be playing in my mind! 'Hey! You're not playing!' Sally complained, Jane pinched my arm.

'Hey! What that for?'

'For not paying attention; Ken has just broken up with Barbie and she's become a drug addict!' Jane explained.

'Wait, what!?'

'Joking!'

'Thank God!'

* * *

We played for a few hours before BEN walked into the room. 'Hey! Kathryn! Want to play?' He asked, lifting a controller. Sally jumped up and ran to BEN.

'They're really good friends.' Jane sighed, helping me up.

'Yeah….' I sighed.

'They're also in a cute relationship.' Jane told me, shocking me more than the fact the CreepyPastas were real.

'Wait, what!?' I asked, my mouth dropping to the floor.

'Yeah….I wish I was in a relationship.' She sighed, I asked about Jeff. She just laughed. 'Really? That guy who ruined my life?'

'Huh?'

'Later, but I tell what. You and LJ make a cute couple from what I saw this morning.'

'Don't remind me!' I joked, we both laughed until I heard Jane gasp. 'What's wrong?' I asked, before being pulled into the games room by Jane. She locked the door causing me, Sally and BEN to jump.

'What the fuck did you do that for?' BEN asked, pausing the game and walking to the door.

'You don't understand! It's….' Jane tried to finish her sentence before she was interrupted; by a familiar quote.

'I AM GOD.'


	6. Attack from Zalgo

Attack from Zalgo

I gasped in a horrible fright; I knew that quote. 'Sonic….dot EXE?' That's when I heard laughter from the outside of the room.

'Jane, give her to me…..!' He roared, causing the door to shake. BEN grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me towards a wall. I gasped and wanted to know more. So I squirmed out his grip. Big mistake.

'Why, why do you want her?' Jane asked, grabbing a glass bottle from the counter and smashing it.

'Well, first off, Zalgo wants her; not me. Next, he wants her because she has something no mortal has….'

This caught my attention, slowly I put my hand on the door. Then, a black hand grabbed my hand; coming from the door. I screamed; Jane, Sally and BEN began pulling me away. Luckily, they had enough strength to save me. Then the black hand made a body; with sharp red mouths all over the body. I knew who it was. 'Z..Zalgo?'

'Well, yes my new follower.' He calmly replied, walking over to me and began petting my head. 'Sonic, LS, get the sack.' He told them as they left; Sonic . exe and Lost Sliver. I screamed more with tears from my eyes. That's when I felt them, a pair of plastic hands round my waist.

'Jack…?' I whispered as my resucer ran down the hallway.

'There she is! Now get her Doll!' Zalgo's voice echoed as a little doll that looked like Tails floated to him.

'I have a name you know! Don't worry sir, I will get her.' Tails Doll replied and flew towards us. BEN jumped on him.

'LJ, run; run like the world's falling down!' He cried as he had a brawl with the doll. That's when I looked up to bang my forehead on his cone nose, again.

'Don't do that, you'll hurt yourself.' He replied, as I began to blush; chuckling quietly.

'_No! There's no way your falling for him!_'

* * *

Just then, I felt a tentacle grab my ankle and I was pulled away from Laughing Jack. It was Squidward, but not the one from my childhood. He had blood from his eyes and held a gun. Next to him was a pink pony; wearing a cloak made from what seemed like to be other ponies. Pinkameana. 'You…you! You're the bitch that killed Dashie!' I roared, since I knew about Cupcakes from my awful brother.

* * *

"Hey, I heard you like MLP right?"

"Yeah….."

"Well, check this out!"

"Ok…."

-One CreepyPasta reading later-

"MUMMY!"

* * *

The Squidward gave me a gun, whispering 'Do it….'. I gave a wicked Jeff the Killer smile and shot both of them in the face, both of their blood splashing on my face.

'Wow! That was awesome!' I heard Jeff behind me. I gasped in fright.

'You saw all of that….?'

'FUCK YEAH! You're epic!'

'Th…thanks.' I smiled, high-fiving Jeff as he quickly lead me to Laughing Jack.

'Give her a bath and she'll be alright.' He winked, and ran to attack Zalgo; followed by the other Proxies.

* * *

'There, all clean.' Jack smiled as he rubbed the soap on my cheek. I wasn't completely nude! Jane gave me some spare clothes earlier today. So, I wore one of her black binikis in the bath while Laughing Jack wore his swim wear too.

'Thanks….'

'Where did that anger come from?' He asked, leaning down to my face.

'Well…..I don't know….What are you doing?' I asked, as he had his lips ready for a kiss.

'Oh! Sorry, too early?' He chuckled, I rolled my eyes as he got out. 'Come on, lunch will be ready.'

'Does…Zalgo really do this all the time?' I asked as I got out. 'You know, invade the Slender Mansion?'

'Every Sunday! Why?'

'Remind me to keep me in bed longer…'

'No need to remind you.' He winked and left. I smiled weakly; blushing.

'Great…..I am falling for him!' My life has now turned insane. 'Wait, who else is in Zalgo's followers? Other than Sonic?'

'Well, there's Lost Sliver, Tails Doll, Sonic . exe, Squidward's Suicide, Pinkameana Diane Pie, BRVR, Ghost, The Rake, the Sexual Offender Man, Suicide Mouse, Grinny the cat and….her.' I heard Laughing Jack from the bedroom.

'Who?'

'Better not tell you.' Jack sighed, before walking downstairs to get lunch. I decided to think about what happened and ask Jeff about it. Since he's a crazy killer, maybe I can defend myself for next week. Wait, what about school and my future!? I'll ask Slenderman that at lunch.


	7. Cyberspace

Cyberspace

It's been a week since I was "invited" to live at the Slender Mansion. The place's sort of grew on me; as crazy as that sounds. I've really become good friends with some of them. BEN, we both love playing video games, Jane, a good friend to talk to, Sally, as sweet as me when I was young, Jeff, we both have crazy powerful strength and bravery to kill, Grossman, someone to relate to, Hoodie, very friendly and shy, and Laughing Jack…..something I don't really want to talk about.

* * *

I was bored but nearly everyone had left to do their….killing stuff; the only people in the Slender Mansion was me and BEN. 'So, what do you want to do?' I asked, while he played COD again.

'I don't know…' He replied, not really bothering to look at me. I sighed as I saw BEN place his controller down. 'Well, I know I shouldn't do this since you're mortal; but it's awesome to see!' He said, dragging me to the computer room. I was scared but I was also excited.

* * *

Once we entered the computer room, he dragged me to his own computer when he put his hand on the screen. Suddenly, a black portal appeared. 'BEN…? What's going on?' I asked as he walked into it.

'Don't worry, I've been here many times.' He said, I guess I trusted him enough since I followed him after closing my eyes.

* * *

When I opened them, I was nothing but light blue lines; as I moved my arms, the lines followed. 'OMG! WHAT'S HAPPENED TO ME!' I screamed, I began running around only to be stopped by BEN. He was nothing but dark green lines.

'No, don't panic. You'll cause buffering!'

'Buffer…buffering!?'

'Yeah! Kathryn, welcome to the Cyberspace!' He explained, swaying his arm to have a bunch of app icons and website addresses appear from nowhere.

'Wow, so, it's like the Matrix?'

'Sort of, but awesome.' He cheered, pulling me over to a familiar website. YouTube.

* * *

'Why are we going here?' I asked curiously, as he floated in the window of the home page.

'You'll see…' He replied, putting his hand on the log on button. The page changed to a log on type of page. 'Close your eyes…' He whispered, so I did. A few seconds later, he told me to open them and I was greeted by a big surpise. BEN had a YouTube channel!

'Wha…?' I was shocked, my jaw was on the ground. BEN winked as he flew over to his favourite page. The list was mainly the other CreepyPastas, like Jeff, both Jacks, Sally, Slenderman, Masky, Hoodie, Ticci Toby and Clockwork. But, for some reason, my YouTube channel was there! 'Wait, why's my channel here?' I asked, turning my head to face BEN.

'Well, out of the CreepyPasta readers on YouTube; you were always my favourite!' He said, giving me a hug that a fan girl would give Justin Bieber or a member of One Direction.

'Really?'

'Hell yeah! You had that….special gift in your voice. And the others really like you too!'

'Then, how come they didn't recognize me from my voice?'

'Well…..We didn't want to worry you even more!' BEN answered, rubbing the back of his neck. We decided to watch some funny MMD CreepyPasta videos until I fell asleep, while I remembered the day I signed onto YouTube.

* * *

"Alice, what should my YouTube username be?"

"Something to do with CreepyPasta!"

"Oh Yeah! Like PastaGirl!"

"Don't forget to add the numbers!"

"How about 3110?"

"Perfect! The day of Halloween!"

"Yep! How, let's do our first CreepyPasta reading!"

"Ok! Hello, my name is PastaGirl3110 and I'll be reading Jeff the Killer. With my best friend!"

"Don't say that! I'll need to make a name!"

"LOL!"

* * *

I suddenly woke up when BEN began tapping me on my shoulder. 'Kathryn, we have company!' BEN replied, pointing behind us. I turned to see someone has returned. There staring at us was a certain black and white clown; smiling at us. I gulped as BEN dragged me out of the YouTube window and into a familiar app icon. Angry Birds.

* * *

BEN dragged me behind the menu to see a bunch of blocks, made of many materials. 'Come on Kathryn! Hurry up and help build a shelter!' BEN shouted, he had already started working on it. I was just shocked at what was happening.

'Ok….' We build it together, it was actually really fun until Jack began banging the screen causing the world to shake and our building to fall. 'That's it!' I growled, walking away from our crumbled hiding place for the fifth time. 'I'm going to teach him a lesson!' I continued as I went out of the Angry Birds icon and went to the exit.

* * *

The world grew all bright as I entered the real world. CRASH! I fell right onto the floor, face first out of the computer. 'You alright?' I heard from above me, I went to look up and I was staring into Jack's eyes.

'Ye..yeah.' I lied, I was in a lot of pain. That's when I saw it, I was bleeding from my arm. 'Shit! I have a….' Jack put his index finger on my lips, causing me to blush. He then began licking the cut on my arm. It felt strange but cool at the same time. When he removed his tongue from my arm, the cut was gone. 'Than…thank you….' I replied, as I hugged him. He then began brushing his hands though my hair.

'See Jeff, I told you they're love birds!' I heard Jane shout, I turned to see Jane and Jeff; covered in blood with their knifes in their hands.

'Oh! Hi guys!' Jack laughed weirdly, pushing me gently towards the computer. 'What are you doing here?' He growled, I giggled as BEN popped out behind me.

'You like him, don't you?' He whispered, causing me to blush even more.

'No, I don't!' I grumbled, holing my fists together.

'Be warned, you two will be a couple. I can tell…..'

'How?'

'I just know, Jane and everyone else knows..' And with that, I left. I really needed to wash my face; I had enough of this dumb thoughts. Yet, there is something about him that…..well….warms my heart…


	8. First Blood

First Blood

After I dried my face, I stepped onto a piece of paper. I realized it was a note and I read it.

* * *

"Kathryn,

You seem pretty cool as a partner for killing. (For a girl) How about you come with me for a special trip? Meet me at the Library if you say yes.

J"

* * *

I stared at it, so I decided to go since I thought it would be cool. So, I headed for the library. It took a while but I found it. I went into the library and waited for a while. It wasn't long before it got really dark outside, so I decided to go to bed but I bumped into someone. 'There you are! Now, are you ready?' He asked me, it Jeff the Killer.

'Oh, hi Jeff!' I smiled, as he helped me up. His hands were cold but then again, his skin was as white as snow. 'Thank you, I'd love too!' I cheered quietly, he then dragged me out of the house and into the woods.

* * *

'Remember, don't try and run away. Or I have the right to make you "Go To Sleep"!' He told me, I rolled my eyes. 'Joking!' He chuckled, I chuckled nervously. Then we walked by some houses, one of them the house of a girl who always bullies me at school.

* * *

"Hi Rose!"

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say hi!"

"What's wrong with your eyes? It looked like you haven't slept in days!"

"Oh, that's my Halloween costume; I guess not all the make-up cleaned off. I was Jeff the Killer! He's awesome!"

"Oh yeah…..That boy who ruined his eyesight, face and life because he looked like a vampire!"

"Hey! You should sleep with one eye open after that insult!"

"Why? Is some dumb fictional killer going to kill me in my sleep?"

"Yep! And he's not fictional!"

"Prove it then, bitch!"

"Well, fuck you!"

* * *

I sighed, that always made me mad inside. I could tell Jeff saw the sad look in my eyes. 'What's wrong?' He asked, placing his hand on my shoulder.

'Well, the girl who lives there thinks you're not real and called me a bitch for thinking you were….' My sentence was cut-off my Jeff's hand on my mouth.

'What!?' He growled, dragging me towards the house. He then climbed though the open window downstairs. 'Come on, don't you want to prove her wrong?' He asked from the inside, I sighed and followed him.

* * *

When inside, I could hear the tv in the living room on. I looked inside only to find the parents asleep. 'Thank god…..' I whispered as I heard footsteps going upstairs. 'Shit!' I bit my tounge and I followed Jeff quickly up the stairs.

When I entered the bedroom, I saw him on top of Rose. He had his knife ready to pierce her heart before I stopped him. 'Dude! What the fuck are you doing!?' I shouted, forgetting about the sleeping girl.

'What's going o….' Rose gasped as her eyes caught the shadowy figure on her bed. She screamed but Jeff cut off her tounge. I was both ready to be sick and to laugh.

'Be fucking quiet. I'll let you live longer…..' He growled, turning his face to me.

I could tell Rose was shocked to see me. 'See, I told you he was real.' She had a look of "wait, what!?" and I quietly laughed. 'Now, wait right there….' I replied, placing my finger on her bleeding mouth. I ran downstairs and collected some things from the kitchen and bathroom before returning the bedroom.

Jeff had Rose tied up on the wall, ready to kill her. I smiled and placed the stuff on the floor. 'She's all yours!' He chuckled and he walked out the room. 'I'll keep an eye on the parents…' He replied and left.

I smiled as I took a small kitchen knife and cut her PJ top off. I then made a slit on her chest and opened it. I stared at her organs before smiling and carefully began pulling them out. I saw her eyes closing so I replied with 'Now, finally you can Go To Sleep.' Just then I heard the cops and began to panic.

'Jeff! What did you do!?' I screamed, he ran up the stairs, picked me up and slung me over his shoulder; not even noticing the blood on me.

'I didn't do anything. I guess I woke up the parents and they called the police. I killed them but…' We climbed out the window and ran towards the woods.

* * *

'Wow! I've never felt that much of a rush before in my life!' I roared, jumping about on the ground after he put me down. Then we heard rustling from the trees above me.

'Stand behind me! I'll protect you!' He said, pushing me behind me. That's when he felt the blood staining the clothes I was wearing. 'Jesus, did you go to far?'

'Maybe…' I giggled, then we heard it.

'You taught her to kill? Master is not going to be pleased…' It was Masky, sitting in the tree above us.

'Y-yeah, the mansion has g-gone mad be-because of this!' Hoodie said after Masky, sliding down the tree at the same time as Masky.

'Not to mention LJ….' Ticci Toby sighed, turning out he was behind me and Jeff.

'Laughing….Jack…? Why?' I asked, feeling a bit sorry for him.

'He won't sleep, he's currently crying.' That got me to run back to the mansion.

* * *

When I came back to the mansion, it wasn't long before I was hugged my Laughing Jack. 'Oh! K…Kathryn! I missed you so much….!' He cried, I felt the tears on my cheeks as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

'I'm sorry I left, but it was Jeff that did it!'

'All this fuss for a dumb mortal!' I heard Grossman growl, he had his arms folded and a frown on his face. Since when did he have a hatred for me?

I felt Jack carry me up to his bedroom as I heard shouting from downstairs and I fell asleep. Feeling lips on my forehead, I slowly opened my eyes as Jack stared into them, causing me to blush. 'Night Kathryn!' He replied, stroking my forehead.

'Night Laughing Jack…'

'Please, call me LJ.'

'Ok…..LJ.' I smiled.


	9. New comers

New comers

By now, one month has come and gone. And during that time, me and LJ have become more and more closer. Not even the all powerful Slenderman can use his tentacles to pull us apart. I knew that I was falling for him but I now didn't care, because he was nice and friendly to me. But, I'm bashful about boys because….of….something that happened before and what happened today.

Me and LJ were calmly cuddling in the courner of the gaming room when the Slenderman walked in. 'Hi Slendy!' I said, waving my hand. He barely looked at me, it was a Sunday so he may want me to hide from Zalgo. But he looked, fearful. 'You ok….?'

'It's my brothers….they're coming for a visit….' He sighed, turning to look at me.

'Splendy and Trendy?'

'Yep!' LJ chuckled, hugging me even tighter. 'Splendy would really like you!'

The Slenderman quickly gulped, walking over to me. 'They don't know about you. Jack, get her one of the best dresses in this mansion and get her ready for their visit!' He shouted at LJ, LJ nodded and took me up to our room.

* * *

When we arrived, LJ pushed me onto my bed and left. I sat there when I heard rustling from a tree outside. Quickly, I locked the window and hid under the bed. When I heard knocking, I poked my head out to see a man with no eyes, only white squares. Herobrine. I walked over and stared at him.

'You're mortal, right?' He asked, I nodded. 'Why aren't you dead?'

'My name was revealed to LJ, so now I live here.' I answered.

'Oh! That never happened before….Wait, you're PastaGirl3110?'

'Yeah, that's me!' I smiled, so did Herobrine. 'Quick question.'

'Ok!'

'Are you a Proxy or a Follower?'

'Proxy, of course. I just want to mess with people, not kill them!' That got me to smile and I unlocked the window, letting Herobrine in.

'Why were you climbing up the tree?' I asked, as Herobrine left the room.

'I was on holiday, since it was Sunday, I couldn't use the door. LJ always had his window unlocked and….' The door opened, slamming Herobrine in the face and causing him to fall down.

'Whoops, sorry Herobrine!' LJ chuckled, so some reason I chuckled too. I knew this must be because his laugh was infectious. 'You know, you should laugh to soften, it's very beautiful.' That caused me to blush.

'Thank you….LJ.' I sighed, smiling a tiny bit.

'Now, these are the clothes he wants you to wear.' He placed down a silk, black dress. It was sleeveless. With black and white sockings.

'LJ!'

'What?'

'You got me these didn't you?' I asked, bringing the sockings to his face. He blushed and so did I. The shoes were black heels, I gasped. They looked new.

'I brought them, I thought your beauty was….' His sentence was cut-off by my hug. I thought it was cute that he got me some new clothes for me to wear. Then, I began staring into his eyes. They shimmered like diamonds and we began to move closer. He began lifting me up for a kiss when Herobrine got up.

'Dude, what the hell was…..' He paused when he saw me and LJ about to kiss. 'Dude, what the hell are you doing?' We blushed, he put me down and pushed Herobrine out the room, leaving as well.

'_Oh shit, we nearly kissed! What's wrong with me!_'

* * *

I got dressed and pretty much fall over when my feet entered the high-heels. I walked over to the door as best as I could before falling over. Then, I felt those plastic hands on my arm as I was lifted up. 'Here, let me help you….' LJ whispered at my ear, holding my arms and leading me down into a new room, the living room.

The room was kind of large, fainted purple walls were complemented with a white ceiling and black carpet. There were three large grey sofas, each having the room of four people. A large red armchair was placed with a fireplace behind it. The Slenderman sat in the armchair, legs crossed. Jeff, Jane, BEN and Herobrine sat on the couch on my left. While Masky, Hoodie, Ticci Toby and Eyeless Jack sat on the couch on my right. Sally was quietly sitting on the floor playing with her dolls.

LJ dragged me over to the middle couch. Sitting on it were the brothers. The Splenderman and the Trenderman. They stared at me as LJ sat down in between them and placed me on his lap.

'Anyway, Splendy, Trendy, this is Kathryn. She's our guest.' The Slenderman explained.

'Hello, Kathryn.' Trendy said.

'Hi!' Splendy smiled.

'Anyway, why have you visited me after ten years?' The Slenderman asked, sounding concerned.

'Well,' Trendy sighed, tapping his knee. 'Our parents are starting to find Splender annoying. So, they've sent him here until he learns to behave.' And with that, Trendy left.

'Great….' Slenderman groaned, so did everyone else apart from Splendy, me, LJ and Sally.

* * *

I was allowed to put some normal clothes on now, LJ needed to help Slender with something so Splendy helped me to walk to my room. Just then, something trip me up. It was a tentacle, I closed my eyes as I was fell to the ground. When I looked up, I was facing the Sexual Offender man. I prayed that Splendy would help me, but he just cheered, waved and left. '_That dick!_'

I felt frightened as the Rake jumped on top of me, he attacked me leaving claw marks on my chest. Luckily, it didn't make it to my heart. Sadly, I began to cry as things got worse. I felt cold, that's when I realized that the Sexual offender man was ripping my clothes off. I screamed loudly but no one came, unlike the last time something like this happened.

* * *

"Hey beautiful…."

"Hi Daniel."

"How about after school we could….you know?"

"Get away from me you creep!"

"Oh, you want to play hard?"

"Ah! Someone, help!"

"Get away from her!"

"Oh shit!"

"What's going on?"

"You ok, pretty?"

"Uh, yeah…..Have I seen you before….?"

"Maybe…."

* * *

Just as I felt like it was time for the bad things to arrive, blood splashed on my face. 'Kiddo, you alright?' I heard, I opened my eyes to see LJ, holding the Sexual offender man's head while covered in his blood. I jumped up and wrapped my arms round his neck, crying.

'Oh LJ! I was so scared! I thought that I was going to die!' I cried, I was placed in a bed as LJ grabbed some of his bandages from his waist and placed them round the area my scars were.

'Keep these on, you'll be fine in a month's time.' He sighed, he then leaned over and kissed my cheek. I then felt ten times better than I did this morning. He left me in the bed to get some rest.

'I love you….'


	10. Candy

Candy

I spent twenty days in bed since the Rake attack. I wasn't allowed to leave until I was completely healed, which sucked! However, one thing never changed; Laughing Jack stayed with me.

He always sat on the edge of the bed, always watching me. Some people may think it's creepy, but he IS a Creepypasta! He made me laugh, brought books from the library to read to me and even gave me sweets to make me better.

The other Creepypastas did come from time to time to check on me to see if I was ok, some of them even gave me gifts.

Jeff gave me… my own knife, for protection. Eyeless Jack gave me a model of a kidney, for some reason. Jane gave me some new clothes, since the two Zalgo followers caused them to be stained and ripped. Sally gave me a doll of myself, for reasons. Slenderman gave me some fancy clothes, because he believes that I should be happy with clothes. Masky and Hoodie gave me a cheese cake, which we all shared one afternoon. Ticci Toby and Clockwork gave me my first watch, since I always wanted to see the time. LJ's present, was very sweet.

It started when I was asleep with LJ. He often entered my dreams just to be with me, which I enjoyed. I kept thinking we were going to kiss but it was always on the cheek. 'So….when are we going to….you know.' I asked him, he just looked at me and smiled.

'Well…..' he gulped, rubbing his neck. 'Not yet, I don't want to be interputed but the others.'

'That's true….wait, where's your gift?'

'What gift?'

'Jeff, EJ, Jane, Sally, Slendy, Hoodie, Masky, Toby and Clockwork, they gave me their gifts for me! Where's yours? Oh! Don't tell me it's a kiss!' I cheered, he pressed his finger on my lips and shook his head.

'No, something better.' Just then, my chest began to fill up with pain. I fell to the ground as LJ helped me up. 'I think it's time….' He moved me closer to his face, I closed my eyes expecting a kiss when I was shook awake.

* * *

My eyes began staring into LJ's white ones, causing me to blush. 'You're kidding me right?' I asked in pain, causing me to blush.

'Nope!' He popped, lifting me from the bed and walking out of the room. I was carried out like a bride, it felt nice. Then this weird thought came to my mind.

'_They're right, we do make a cute couple! Now, I'm in love! I like it…._'

'I heard that!' He chuckled, boucing me up a bit.

'Hey! You can't read minds!'

'Well, who said I could? Did you know I can steal people's hearts without actually ripping them out from their bodies.'

'Oh god, you asshole!'

'No swearing please….' He cooed, then he licked my face; changing my feelings from happy to scared. I don't know why, I'm not used to have people licking my face! I then fainted, grabbing his feathered shoulders so I wouldn't fall.

He took me over to a black and white door, I woke up to see the label. "Candy room". 'Wait, why are we here?' I asked, looking up as LJ as he unlocked the door.

'You know what people say, laugher is the best cure?' He asked, I nodded in response as the door opened. 'Well, they're wrong! Candies are the best cure for anything!' He chuckled, entering the room.

* * *

The selves were filled with jars and jars of sweets, with every single candy made of earth. My mouth began to water, I couldn't control myself and I jumped out of LJ's arms and ran round the place; causing both of us to laugh. 'Wow! You're crazy!' He laughed.

'Yeah…but look at my roommate!' I chuckled, freezing to see LJ running towards me with a angry look to his face.

'Oh! You're getting lots of pain!' He growled jokingly, jumping on top of me and tickling me. He wouldn't stop, so I kept laughing and laughing until he caught my scars; causing me to cry in pain. 'No! I'm so sorry, I'll fix it!' He said, worried as he ran over to a shelf. He then came back with a red lollipop.

'R…red? Like…like…strawberry?' I asked, as he gave it to me. I slowly unwrapped it.

'Yep, a sweet flavor for a sweet girl.' He answered, causing my cheeks to blush again. I placed it in my mouth and felt completely better. LJ then removed my shirt and my bandages.

'LJ…what are you doing…?' I asked, he winked at me and I gulped. But, he just put my shirt back on.

'There, you're healed!' He smiled, I checked and he was right. The scars were gone and so was the pain. I hugged him tightly as I continued to eat the lollipop.

Just then, a grumpy male voice came from the door. Me and LJ knew who it was. 'Jack, can you give the girl to me?' the voice grumbled, causing me to wrap my arms round and LJ to get up. We ran towards the door until we bumped into the owner of the voice, it was Grossman.

'Oh, hey!' I chuckled nervously, hiding the lollipop. 'What's up?'

'I forgot to give you this too you. I finished it yesterday, but I was busy….' He sighed, making my mind go blank. 'Here, it's a mask!' He smiled, handing me another troll like mask of my own.

'Thanks…I think…' I replied, looking at it for what seemed like a while before LJ rolled his eyes and stared at Grossman.

He laughed, before clearing his thoat. 'Tell the others she is now fine!' He said in an accent so silly I couldn't stop grinning. 'I'll take her off to bed!' He continued before strolling out of the room.

'You're nevous!' Grossman growled.

'What?'

'You're nevous, you want to kiss her but you're nevous she wouldn't like you!'

'Shut up! How would we kiss with this thing in my way!' He roared, pointing at his cone nose. I giggled, finally finishing my sweet. Then, I was out cold.

* * *

"Hey, it's me!"

"Oh, hey Jeffy!"

"How many times to I have to tell you? It's Jeff, not Jeffy!"

"Fine! Jeff, who's that?"

"Oh! This is L Jack!"

"L Jack? What does the L stand for?"

"Sup!"

"Ok, I guess you make people laugh. So the L means laughing? Right?"

"Yeah…."

"Guys, come on, the film's starting!"

"Hang on, we need to wait for Alice!"


	11. Summer starts

Summer starts

"Guys, wait up!"

"Oh! Hi Alice, meet my friends. Jeffy…."

"What did I say?"

"I mean Jeff and Jack."

"Sup."

"Hey!"

"Hi guys,"

"Hurry guys, the film is starting!"

"K!"

"K!"

"Ok!"

"Jeff, take your hoodie off! You too, Jack!"

"No!"

"No."

"Fine,"

"Wake up!"

"What?"

* * *

'Wake up!' I heard LJ's voice as I quickly woke up.

'LJ, what is it?' I asked just as quick as I got up, rubbing my eyes and smiling.

'It's summer!' He cheered, pointing out the window. I turned to see a swimming pool in the garden with many deck chairs and even a BBQ.

'Wait, you guys celebrate summer?

'Well, yeah. We maybe monsters or killers or both, but we still love things you love!' He cooed, grabbing my wrists and pulling me out the bed. 'Now, let's see, what should you wear….' He began looking though the wardrobe as I looked out the window again to see Jane and Sally heading over to one of the deck chairs. It made me smile, reminding me of my parents. I did tear up before feeling a hand tap my back. 'Here you go, a perfect black dress for you!'

'Thanks,' I sighed, not even realizing the sadness in my voice.

'Hey, what's wrong?' LJ asked, feeling upset that I was upset.

'I…I miss my family!' I cried, tears falling from my eyes as hugged him tightly. 'Can't you just tell Slendy that you lied about my name and let me go back home!' I shouted, feeling hurt inside.

'I'm sorry, even if I did; you've been here too long. And, you'll be safe here cause if you leave, Zalgo could capture you. And kill you. So, you're stuck here.' He helped wipe my tears as Hoodie walked in.

'K-Kathryn, you alright?' He shuddered, I smiled weakly.

'Here, this is how to make the sad smile!' LJ laughed, starting to tickle me. I held back laughter until Hoodie began to help. I held on to that laugh as much as I could until LJ got the help from Jeff and Grossman. I couldn't stop it and bursted into the loudest laugh I ever did. They quickly stopped as they heard my laugh.

'God dam, your laugh is too scary. I'm out of here!' Hoodie whimpered as he quickly left the room.

'Wait for me!' Jeff cried, running straight out the door. That just left me, LJ and Grossman.

'Dude, your laugh, you can beat Jack at a laughing contest!' Grossman chuckled, I rolled my eyes as LJ sighed.

'What's wrong?' I asked, he just looked at me and smiled.

'Anyway, do you want to wear this?' He asked, handing me the mask I got last night.

'Sure!' I shugged, putting it on me. 'So, how do I look?' I asked, tilting my head to the side.

'Wow….you look like…Grossman.' LJ answered, blushing.

'But you know, as a girl!' Grossman butted in. The boys grabbed a mirror and showed me what I looked like. Even I didn't recognize myself.

'Yikes! I do look like you guys!' I chuckled, getting up from the floor and heading out the room.

* * *

Everyone was simply smiling until they saw me. They looked almost scared as I left the mansion went into the garden. 'Kathryn, is that you?' BEN asked, checking me out.

'Yeah, I'm trying a new look!' I smiled, everyone just stared at me again.

'So, you want to kill people now?'

'Hell no, fucking dumbass!' I growled, walking over to the chef, The Slenderman. 'Hey, Slendy!' I giggled, 'What's for breakfast?'

He turned to me like I was crazy. 'Breakfast? It's dinner, you've been asleep for too any hours.'

'Wha…?' I gasped, I quickly swallowed my stupidity and I decided to pick something. 'Cheeseburger please!' I smiled, trying to act tough.

'Hey kiddo!' I heard LJ's voice from behind me, causing me to turn round. I quickly covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing. He simply wearing with overalls without his top, he was also wearing his leggings and shoes. But, the thought of him shirtless caused me to blush so much. 'How'd you like the new look?' He chuckled, pulling me in for a hug. Suddenly, everyone else came into our hug.

Just as suddenly, I didn't miss my family anymore. I felt this was my family.


	12. We all have fears

We all have fears

After our family hug, LJ dragged me towards a large table where everyone else was setting it up. 'So, this is where dinner being served?' I asked him, smiling and blushing.

'Well, yeah!' He chuckled, as usual. That's when I nocited some of the Pastas looking worried. Jeff kept staring at the BBQ while BEN kept staring at the swimming pool.

'_What's wrong with them?_' I thought as I walked up to Jeff. 'Hi Jeff!'

'Oh, hi Grossma… KATHRYN!?' Jeff asked shocked, jumping in the air.

'Wait, wouldn't you know it was me?'

'I was busy panicking!'

'About what?'

'Nothing!' I could tell he was lieing, mainly because he turned away from me. I moved my mask from my face to my head to help see better.

'I know you're lieing.' I sighed, which then lead to Jeff sighing.

'Fine, I'm afraid of the fire…..' He sighed, hanging his head down.

I stared at him, blinking. 'Why fire?'

'Well, BEING BURNT FUCKING ALIVE DOESN'T HELP MY LOVE FOR FIRE!' He roared, my ears stung and I fell on the floor. I heard everyone else gasped as I heard footsteps.

* * *

"Mum, do monsters have fears?"

"Well, you could say that they could be afraid of us."

"That's not what I meant."

"Huh?"

"I mean, fears like fire, water, darkness, ect."

"Maybe, depends on if they are human or not."

'Jeff you are so dead if she's dead!'

'_Huh?_'

'She's not dead, just knocked out!'

'_Those must be LJ and Slender!_'

"Remember sweetheart, if you meet someone who has a fear of something. Help them overcome it. Whenever it is a fear of darkness or is afraid of telling someone they have a crush on them, help them as best as you can."

"Ok mum! Night!"

'You need to perform mouth to mouth!'

'_Who's performing it!?_'

'Fine, but she may not like it….'

'_I'm guessing my hero is not LJ. Ok, what am I feeling? Lips, on mine? Oh my! I can see some light, you better be ready…._'

* * *

My eyes didn't want to open, I was scared about who was saving me. But I didn't want worry them, so I opened them. I felt my cheeks burn up as I saw LJ as the one giving me mouth to mouth. 'Look, she's awake!' Jeff cried.

'Phew, I guess mouth to mouth does work.' Jane giggled. 'Or maybe it's because of…you know!'

'Know what?' Sally asked, looking up at Jane.

BEN rolled his eyes, hugging Sally. 'She's with LJ and he's finally kissing her!' BEN cheered.

'Well, she's better, let's now have dinner.' The Slenderman sighed, holding all of the dinners with his arms and tentacles.

I was lifted up by LJ as I looked at him. 'Thanks….'

'No problem, kiddo!' he carefully moved my troll mask back on my face, winking when it was back.

'Will everyone say I'm a kid or child? I'm getting annoyed by it!' I giggled, while being placed in my chair that was between LJ and Hoodie.

* * *

By the end of dinner, I noticed Hoodie constantly shaking and staring at Masky. So, I decided to help him. 'Hi Hoodie!' I smiled, patting his shoulder.

'Oh, hi Kathryn.' He replied, smiling.

'What wrong?' I asked him, he sighed.

'Can you keep a secret?'

'Of course!'

He came close to my ear as he whispered. 'I love Masky, but I'm scared that he'll reject me and our friendship.' He turned away from me and began to walk away from me.

'Wait, I'll help you. If you can help me ask LJ to be my boyfriend….' I gulped at the last part. '_Crap, what did I just say!?_'

'Ok, let me get ready!' And he ran back into the mansion.

* * *

While in the garden, I thought of helping the others with their fears. First I went to BEN and Jeff. BEN of course was afraid of water so I told him that I will find a rubber ring for him. With Jeff, I told him I would find a water gun to burn out any fire near him. They both liked that idea.

Jane didn't really have any fears but Sally hated the dark, that's why she kept her bear close to her. So, I promised that I would sing to her every night for comfort. She seemed excited, giving me a hug, which I returned.

The Slenderman just said he was fearful for the woods, saying we "mortals" were destroying it. I replied with, 'I promise that I will donate to every tree protection charity I see.' He was happy, playing with my hair. Even if it meant being a bit beaten up by LJ. Ticci Toby simply said he just needs to stick with Slender, his father figure, which I can understand.

Clockwork was afraid of losing her clock eye, then I told her that she wouldn't need to worry. Because if Jeff's still alive, then that clock will stay in place. EJ was strangely terrified of some members of Zalgo. Mainly Pinkameana. He explained that he only likes kidneys since they taste like apples…? Pinkameana's cupcakes taste horrible, but she wants him to join her, which I can understand.

Just as I was about to ask Masky his fear, I felt LJ tapping my shoulder. 'Yes….?'

His eyes were teared up, causing me cup my hands in his face. 'You're so kind….' He sighed.

'Well, I have to be for this house to be like home.'

'Can I kiss you again?'

'Maybe in private….. Plus, that wasn't a kiss, it was mouth to mouth. There is a difference!'

'Ok!' He tickled my nose with his, causing me to giggle.

'LJ….?'

'Yes?'

'What's your fear?'

'Being trapped in tight spaces…. And you being hurt by Zalgo or anyone else.' He smiled weakly, hugging me and he ran over to play with Sally.

'_How will I ask you? You're so perfect but so imperfect at the same time…. Hope Hoodie can help me…_'

* * *

**More chapters are on the way! Just needed to work on my other fanfic! I've now learnt never work on more than one fanfic unless one's a collab!**


	13. Helping others

Helping others

I entered the mansion, quickly spotting Hoodie standing around the living room. 'Wow, you look different….' I gasped, Hoodie was wearing a black suit over his hood.

'Well….I….um….' He began, but couldn't say anything. I went over to sit with him before he talked to Masky.

'You're really nervous, aren't you?' I asked, placing my hand on his shoulder.

'Well, I never loved anyone before…. But, he's just so perfect.' He sighed, causing me to smile.

'Yeah…. Same with LJ…'

'What was that?'

'NOTHING!'

'Anyway, I love him. So, can you help me?'

'Of course! So, what was your plan?'

'Well, I was going to give him some flowers and confess before him but I'm just…so shy…'

I hugged him and smiled. 'You know, you should sing your love for him…. That's how most loves work.' I blushed.

'You know, that's a good idea!' Hoodie smiled, dragging me to his room. 'Is this one a good one?' He asked, showing the lyrics to "Everytime we touch".

'Well, yes.' I replied, giving them back to him.

'Sing with me! Please!'

'Um….. I'm neverous…'

'Why? Is it because you don't want LJ to hear you?'

'Yeah….'

'Please! It'll give me the confidence to sing for Masky.'

'Fine.'

I was always neverous with singing, mainly because it was what attracted boys. I didn't really like them, they always seemed too sexual. But these Pastas are so kind to me that I don't know that they're not family. So, while me and Hoodie sang, I saw the lyrics flash before my eyes with me and LJ. Finally, Hoodie was ready and I went to help the others.

* * *

"**Cause you're the one  
****For me  
****For me  
****And I'm the one  
****For you  
****For you  
****Take the both of us  
****Of us  
****And…**"

"That's a nice singing voice you got there."

"Oh, hi James."

"So….. You do know, that we can…."

"Stop, you just to have sex with me."

"How'd you ge…"

"ENOUGH! I'M SICK OF GUYS JUST THINKING THAT MY VOICE IS NICE THAT I'M LOOKING FOR A MAN."

"Calm down bitch."

"See, men…. When I find one who really cares for me, I'll be stuck to him like glue."

_'Awwww, great! LJ's that one! The one who really cares for me._'

* * *

I've been spending the last week collecting things to help the Pasta's with their fears. I found Jeff the biggest water gun from the basement as well as rubber ring for BEN. Once I gave them their gifts, they ran straight for the pool. I rolled my eyes, they were friends and I liked that. Friends…like me and Alice.

I also went on the computers with BEN to find a forest protection charity to please the Slender. We joined one were it included the rainforest. When he found out, he was so pleased that he said that maybe later he would turn me into a proxy. I was excited, but a bit upset. Being that becoming a proxy would mean I would have to kill people, maybe my parents or Alice.

Toby's gift was the hardest but I managed to take a photo of the Slenderman to give to Toby. I explained to him that he should keep the photo tucked in a pocket so the Slenderman will always be with him. Maybe not in a physical way, but it's better than knowing he wasn't there.

Clockwork seemed ok with her fear and even said that she was silly to think that. I asked how she could see with her clock eye, but she just replied with 'The same reason Jeff's still alive or how EJ can see without eyes.' Speaking of EJ, I told him about Pinkiameana's past, when she was Pinkie Pie, and had a friend named Applejack. I told him to remember that and use it to his side. And I gave him an apple.

* * *

I sang every night to Sally with Hoodie and Jane. One night however, Jane was busy and Hoodie was on a date with Masky. Yep, I did say that. So, I had to sing to Sally by myself. I was neverous but she seemed tired so I realized that she wanted to have a short lullaby. 'What do you want me to sing?' I asked, stoking her hair.

'Well, that….' Sally replied, pointing at a small box on her dresser. I walked over to it and realized she want me to sing "Pop goes the weasel."

'This?'

'Yes…'

'Wouldn't you prefer a longer song?'

'No thank you….' She sighed, staring at the door. I sighed as I paced back to her bed and placed the box on my lap. I cranked the handle, while keeping my eye on the door to see nothing.

Then the tune came to play, it began causing me to gulp. I began to remember the day when I was taken from my home and forced to live here. But, I brushed it off as I began to sing.

'**All around the mulberry bush  
****The monkey chased the weasel  
****The monkey thought it was all in fun  
****Pop goes the weasel~**

**A penny for a spool of thread  
****A penny for a needle  
****That is where the money goes  
****Pop goes the weasel~**

**All around the mulberry bush  
****The monkey chased the weasel  
****The monkey thought it was all in fun  
****Pop goes the weasel~**'

Once the music box stopped, I saw Sally fast asleep in bed. I kissed her forehead, saying goodnight. I went to place the box back on the dresser when I noticed someone else was behind me. I whimpered as I felt LJ's breath on the back of my neck.

'You should sing more often, it's beautiful….' He then began to play with my hair. 'Like you.'

'Thanks….' I whimpered back, slowly turning to face him. 'Look, will…you…be…oh nuts!' I blushed so much that I couldn't do anything else but run. I took a few breaths and went back to him.

'Are you ok?' He asked, placing his hands on my shoulders.

'Well, maybe…' I closed my eyes and moved closer and closer to his face until our lips connected. My head began to spin and my heart began to fill with mini hearts, I grasped his shoulders as he kindly returned the kiss. That's when I noticed his lips were as soft as silk and were as warm as a human's skin. I would go in more detail when I heard that cheeky young female voice.

'**Kathryn and Jackie  
****Sitting in a tree**'

'Sally, stop….' I groaned, but she kept on going.

'**K-I-S-S-I-N-G  
****That's not all  
****That's not all  
****I saw them kissing in the swimming pool!**'

Laughing Jack chuckled at her little song, giving me a hug. 'Awwww, come on Kathryn, let the girl have her fun.

'**Took her to the sweet shop  
****Brought her bubble gum  
****And when she wasn't looking  
****He stuck it up her..**'

I knew the last lyric but thank god LJ quickly placed his hand on her mouth. 'Thanks LJ…' I winked.

'Where did you learn that rude and gross song?' LJ asked Sally, Sally stared at him and then at the door. Me and LJ turned to see Jeff and Grossman.

'So, did they do it?' Jeff asked, giving a devilish smile.

'Yep! It was so cute!' Sally giggled.

'I taught her that song, in case you were wondering.' Grossman chuckled. LJ growled, picking me up and taking me back to his room.

'Who do those guys think they are?' LJ grumbled as we entered our room.

'LJ…?'

'Yes kiddo?'

'Kiss me again!'

'Sure!'

'_Step one: Become friends, COMPLETE. Step two: Fall for him, COMPLETE. Step three: Kiss on lips, COMPLETE. Step four: Become a couple, INCOMPLETE. Do'h!_'


	14. Here come the girls

Here come the girls

I woke up the next morning to find LJ was missing, but just as I began to get worried; I heard quiet shouts from downstairs. I got up from the bed and went downstairs. There was the Splenderman and EJ in the kitchen, making what seemed to be a cake. 'No Jack, we don't put kidneys in chocolate cake!' The Splenderman frowned, EJ folded his arms.

'Well, fuck you. Kidneys make everything taste better.' EJ chuckled, placing the kidneys in a jar.

'Hey guys, what's going on?' I asked, rasing an eyebrow and heading towards them.

'Kathryn! You're up, don't you know it's Sunday?' Splender lied, I knew it was Saturday.

'Guys, you do realize that it's Saturday?' I replied, they blushed but then quickly became scared.

'What?' That's I felt those two hands on my shoulders. I bowed my head and blushed, it was LJ.

'She doesn't know guys.' He quietly chuckled, pushing me out of the kitchen. 'It's Jane's birthday today, so we need to get ready….'

'So, you want me to distract her?'

'Yeah, sort of…'

'I'll gladly do it for everyone.' I giggled, giving him a hug and re-entering our bedroom. '_You fucking dumb ass, you didn't even make the effort to ask him! You'll never will!_'

* * *

I got into some casual clothes as me, Clockwork, Sally and Jane went for the mall. It seemed like their birthday tradition, which was kind of cool for me. Letting me be part of their friendship. 'Wait, won't you guys get spotted?' I asked as we left the Slender woods and appeared by the entrance to the mall.

'Not really, these people are so blind to the world with their phones, IPods, ect. They don't see us, but as long as we keep our weapons out of sight, they won't see our true selves.' Clockwork explained, I sighed. Suddenly, they pushed me up to a tree as they put my troll mask on.

'Wha? Why'd you do that?' I groaned, I didn't really like this mask. It blocked my vision and it freaked me out, but I wore it as a sign of respect.

'We don't want your family to take you back and then break the deal with Slender, cause he will then allow Jeff to kill you and LJ will…..' I nodded after Jane explained that to me. We then entered the mall.

First, Clockwork took Sally to the toy store while Jane pushed me into the dress store. She told me to find a dressing room and wait. I looked at her weirdly before I did as she said. Two seconds later, she gave a weird dress. It looked as if it many different pieces of fabrics sewn together. 'What's this?'

'What, don't you like it?'

'Why would I wear this?'

'It's crazy, mismatched, colourful like a candy bar which Jack would love….'

That got me to change my mind, I quickly put the dress on and moved the curtain. 'So, how do I look?'

'Perfect, a perfect freaky clown!' Jane giggled, giving me a mirror.

'Gee, thanks.' I huffed, when I looked at the mirror again, I began to mess my hair. When Jane saw that she smiled.

'I knew that would be perfect for you. Now, I'll pay for it while you get dressed back in your clothes.' Jane giggled, I removed the dress and she ran off to pay for it. I sighed, blushing at the thought of LJ's reaction to my new dress.

'_I hope he likes it, I'm not going to embarrass myself with it!_'

* * *

After that, me and Jane went to the toy store to find Sally and Clockwork. We were surprised to find them at the nearby café, eating some cupcakes. Real ones, not ponies! We joined them as we spent the rest of the time chatting and looking round the stores until Clockwork realized it was time to head back to the mansion.

'That was fun! I never had a girls day out before!' I cheered, skipping though the woods. It was true, even though me and Alice were good friends, we never just had a day out together.

'Well, I'm glad you like it!' Jane giggled, swinging the bags of shopping about. Just as we heared crying.

'LS, hurry up. These girls will do just great for Zalgo's follower army.' We heard a female voice, Pinkameana. The four of us tiptoed towards the sound where we found a little girl around Sally's age and a pony. Close to them was Lost Silver and standing a bit away from them was Pinkameana.

The little girl had blond hair in bunches, she wore an orange jumper underneath a purple skirt with straps. She had dark blue leggings with green spots and also had blue eyes.

The pony was very shadowy, but had red hair and a cream body. She had a pink bow in her hair and orange eyes.

Jane, Sally and Clockwork jumped out of the hiding place and began to attack Pinkameana. I was shocked so I just stood there, until LS spotted me. I quickly turned and began to run away. But LS kept following me, eventally pinning me down. 'Help! LET ME GO!' I cried, tears going down my cheeks as a female raspy voice was heard.

'Really, and let you steal my boyfriend away?' the voice replied as I heard my friends roar.

'Get away from her you bitch!' Jane roared as she attack the female.

'Get off her you limbless freak!' Clockwork growled as she attacked LS, giving me the chance to get up.

'Come on Kathryn, this way!' Sally cried, pulling me towards a tree and climbing up it. I followed her until we got high enough to be safe.

I was getting nervous, so I put my hands in my pockets when I felt something in there. When I took them out, it turned out to be sweets. 'Huh? LJ must of hid these in case…' I sighed happily as I threw them down to the ground. And they ended up in each of Zalgo's follower's mouths, which knocked them out cold. I helped Sally down as I went to see if the girls were ok.

The girl and pony came from the bush and thanked us for saving them. The girl was called Angelica, while the pony was CreepyBloom. I knew CreepyBloom from The Luna Game that me and Alice played once.

* * *

"So, this game is just a platformer? What makes it CreepyPasta material?"

"Kathryn, that's good! Ponies make scary CreepyPastas…. AHHHH! Applebloom!?"

"WHAT THE FUCK!? ESCAPE QUICKLY!"

"I CAN'T!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?"

"I JUST CAN'T!

"HANG ON…..OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

"Phew, it's gone now."

"Check your photos."

"Ok….. Oh great!"

"You have to delate all of them."

"Wait, what does it say? 'The end is niegh.' What does that mean?"

"Wait…. Not cupcakes AGAIN!"

* * *

We decided to allow them to join the Proxies, since they seemed nice. Angelica kept talking to herself on the way home. 'Hey, CreepyBloom.'

'Yes?' She asked, somehow looking more cute in real life than in the game.

'What's up with Angelica?'

'She died of drug abuse by keeping her imaginary friends.'

'Friends?'

'Tommy, Chucky, Phil and Lil.'

'Oh, what happened to them?'

'Tommy died by a problem that I don't know, Chucky died in a car crash with his mum, Phil and Lil are the same but Angelica didn't know if they were a boy or girl.'

'How?'

'The baby was aborted.'

'Oh, that's dark…'

'I know…'

'Anyway, you'll like it here. Everyone is always friends.'

'Who's there?'

'Well….'

* * *

**Yep! Two new characters, CreepyBloom (As I call her) from the Luna Game and Angelica from the Rugbrats theory. I'm planning to add Homicidal Liu later but not now. And no more characters… for now….**

**Plus, can you guess the new villain?**


	15. Will you be my boyfriend?

Will you be my boyfriend?

Me and the girls entered the mansion to find all of the lights were out, nothing but pitch black. 'Jeff? BEN? Slenderman? LJ?' I asked, turning my head round to try and see though the darkness.

'Don't you mean, boyfriend….?' Jane giggled, I gave her a evil stare before the lights suddenly turned on.

'Ow, my eyes!' I cried, before hearing some laughter.

'SURPRISE!' The rest of the Pastas were standing before us, with a gigantic birthday cake in the middle.

'Come on Jane, make a wish!' Jeff shouted, Jane closed her eyes and blew the candles off the cake. I watched as she smiled and turned to look at me.

'So, what did you wish for?' I asked, walking over to her. She winked at me, smiling. 'What…?'

'I wish that…' She went over to my ear and whispered, causing my cheeks to turn red. 'You would ask LJ to be your boyfriend.'

'Are you kidding me?' I whispered back.

'Nope.'

'Great, I know that you want me to…'

'Yep!' She giggled, pushing me upstairs and into a bathroom with my dress in a bag. 'Now, come up when you're ready.' And she slammed the door in my face.

'Well, fine….'

* * *

I finally got the dress on, after many talks to myself and interruptions from LJ trying to see me. I looked at myself in the mirror as I sighed. 'This is weird, I'm nuts, I'm weird, this is nuts.' I sighed, slamming my head with my hands. I turned and went to open the door. To my shock, Hoodie was at the door.

'Wow, Kathryn, you look different…..' He said, staring at me.

'Blame Jane, she got me this and told me to wear it.'

'That's understandable, she wants to help your relationship since you did help mine and Masky's….'

'Anything for my friends.'

'Plus, thanks for the new members.' Hoodie thanked, as I left the room, feeling different. 'They'll help defeat Zalgo.'

'Good!'

* * *

Hoodie lead me downstairs where everyone else was waiting. I noticed Jane, Sally, CreepyBloom, Angelica and Clockwork sitting with LJ who had his eyes closed. 'Can I look now?' He asked, shaking with excitement.

'No…..' Jane giggled.

'Aww, but please, before the other guys get her!'

'Don't worry, Hoodie will protect her.' That's when Jane saw me and Hoodie. 'Ok, you can look now!'

When LJ opened his eyes, his face turned into a red mess, causing mine to do the same. 'Wow, you're beautiful….'

'Thanks, you are too…. I mean…' I couldn't believe what I said and I hid my eyes behind my hair. Jane pushed LJ towards me, I stared into his eyes and felt unwell.

'Anyway, so now Kat…. WOW!' BEN gasped when he saw me and my new look. I had completely forgot that I had the mask on, so I removed it. More of the boys entered and gasped, some even whistled. 'You're so sexy!'

'Yeah! I mean, you would make all the fanboys and lesbian fangirls go all over you!'

'I preferred it when you had the mask!'

'Me too!'

'I still think she's pretty'

It didn't take LJ long to get angry, growling. His then picked me up by my waist and lifted me above my head. 'What the…?!'

'IF ONE OF YOU SAY ANOTHER SEXUAL COMMENT TOWARDS KATHRYN, I FUCKING SWEAR I'LL START KILLING YOU GUYS!' He roared, I just stared at him when he placed me back down. 'Sorry for that.' He sighed, messing up my hair to look like his.

'No problem! I actually kind of enjoyed that!'

The Slenderman walked in with the Slpendorman goofly smiling. 'Now, after that, LET'S HAVE A PARTY!' Slpendor cheered, making a bunch of ballons appear behind him. Everyone smiled and began to dance as I sighed, knowing how this is going to go down.

'Oh boy, I think that Jane's wish may come true….'

* * *

It didn't take long for a slow song to appear, some of the couples went to the dance area to dance. BEN danced with Sally, Jeff danced with Jane, Ticci Toby danced with Clockwork and Hoodie danced with Masky. Some of the single guys walked over to me but stopped when I was lifted up bridal style and taken to the centre of the dance area by LJ.

'LJ!?'

'Shhhhh, let the music take us away….' LJ whispered in my ear, those words felt so soft that I placed my head on his chest. It felt warm and gentle, like a cat. 'Aw.'

In my head, I felt like I was flying. The sky was as clear as water and the stars filled the air. The moon gleamed on me and LJ as the wind blew our hair to uncover our eyes. 'LJ….'

'Yeah….?'

'Will you be my boyfriend?'

'Yes!'

'Yay!'

I smiled only to wake up and find that what I had just dreamed that up. The music did help, but now I need to ask the real LJ to be my boyfriend. Or my life will be empty.

When I was about to ask, the song had ended. Everyone went to get refreshments when I heard BEN. 'Holy shit! Look everyone, LJ and Kathryn are flying!' He shouted, I looked down to find my legs dangling and the floor away from me. I screamed, rising my legs up and wrapping them round LJ's waist.

LJ looked down and floated back down to the ground. 'Sorry about that, the music carried me away. Like you….' I blushed and ran into the closet bathroom.

'Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god! You WILL ask LJ, even if it's in public by today!'

* * *

I spent the rest of the party chilling out with the girls and Hoodie, with me constantly looking and blushing at LJ when the Splendor man skipped over to us. 'Ok girls, time for seven minutes in heaven!' I gulped.

'Se-se-seven minutes in heaven….' I stuttered, I wasn't looking forward to it. 'Do we have to kiss?'

'Yes! Duh!'

'_Thank God I kissed LJ before…._' I thought as I followed the girls and Hoodie into a another plain room with one door. I realized that I wouldn't know who was going to be in the closet. My head began to change into a headache. 'I'm not feeling well…'

'Don't worry Kathryn, I'm sure you'll get LJ!' Jane tried to cheer me up. But I knew I wouldn't, plus I didn't like those games. Mainly because of a time when I was….well…

* * *

"Come on Kathryn! Spin it!"

"Ok….."

"Oh cool, you got Al!"

"Oh, sweet…."

"So, Kathryn, do you like me..?"

"Sort of…."

"Well, I'll make you like me…"

"Where did you get a knife!?"

"Shhhh!"

"Huh?"

"Now, don't move…"

"Nooo!"

"Kathryn! You ok!?"

"Alice! Help!"

"Oh my…."

* * *

I sighed as I sat in between Jane and Hoodie. They had a shine in their eyes, looking like this was more than a game. 'Ok, so who's first?'

'Splendy's not playing,' Sally giggled. 'So, he'll spin the bottle and then we'll see who's turn it is!'

I sighed as the Splendor man used his long tentacle to spin it, it landed on Jane. 'I better not get Jeff!' She frowned, causing me to giggle. She entered the closet and I sighed.

Seven minutes later, Jane walked out of the closet with red marks on her face. 'Let me guess, you got Jeff?' I chuckled, covering my mouth with my hand. Jane gave me a big frown.

'Yes….' I bursted out laughing, she stared at me. 'What?'

'I think you and Jeff make a good couple! I saw you two dancing!'

'Quiet!' Jane frowned, as Splendor span the bottle again.

This went on for three goes until the bottle landed on me, I gulped. 'You'll be fine….' The Splendorman smiled, pushing me into the closet.

I moved about for a while before having my foot stepped on, it hurt. I squealed but when I heard the owner's foot, I felt no pain. 'Oh! Sorry kiddo, didn't see you there.' It was LJ.

'That's ok, I mean…' I was quickly pushed to LJ's lips as he kissed me on my lips. I blushed but closed my eyes to get a better sense. His lips tasted like a candy bowl, making it hard to keep my eyes closed because of the sugar rush. Suddenly, I felt like the kiss had stopped as I was pushed back onto the wall. 'Laughing J…Jack?'

He chuckled, pushing his fingers on my palms as he smiled. 'Don't worry, this won't hurt…..' He chuckled, letting go of my hands. When I went to move them, it turned out he used his magic to stick me to the wall. He then chuckled before slowly moving his hand towards my chest.

'LJ….' I started before he made a little rip in my new dress. 'Why'd you do that? I thought you liked my dress….'

'But then I can't do this….' He laughed before he slipped his hand in the rip and began to tickle me, causing me to laugh really loud.

'LJ! HAHAHA! PLEASE STOP! HAHAHA!' I laughed, giving him such great pleasure. Suddenly, my brain told me to ask him. 'L..HAHAHA..J..HAHAHA..will..HAHAHA..you..HAHAHA..be..HAHAHA..my..HAHAHA..boy..HAHAHA..friend?' I laughed to the point of dieing. That's when LJ stopped tickling me.

'What did you say?' He asked.

'Will you be my boyfriend?' I asked, his eyes tinkled in the darkness as he moved closer to me, pressing his lips on mine.

'Funny, considering I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend.' He replied, once he stopped our kiss.

'So, will you be my boyfriend?'

'Only if you'll be my girlfriend.'

'Of course I'll be your girlfriend!'

'Then, yes! I will be your boyfriend!' He laughed, letting me free before I tackled him, giving him some of his own medicine. 'Oi! Only I tickle in this mansion!' He growled, we began to have a tickle fight just as the Slenderman and the Splendorman opened the door to the closet.

'Time's up!' The Splendorman cheered. I got up and went back to the girl area while LJ went back to the boys area.

Jane saw my face so she smiled. 'So, what did he say?'

'He's my boyfriend now…' I sighed, the girls and Hoodie went "Ohhhhhhhh!" as we heard a knock from the door.

The Splendorman looked at the door, then at me. 'Go, I think that's for you…' He smiled. I got up and waved everyone goodbye as I left the room. I was then dragged to LJ's room by LJ.

'Why are we here again?' I asked, giggling at the same time.

'We didn't finish our little fight….' LJ chuckled jumping into our bedroom and slamming the door shut, ready to go back to our game.


	16. Kay and Jill

Kay and Jill

I guess during the tickle fight, I fell asleep cause when I opened my eyes; I found myself face to face with LJ who was fast asleep. I looked down to see that I was naked. Worried, I checked to see if LJ was too, thank god he wasn't. He was just wearing some black and white striped boxers. 'LJ…?' I whispered, he woke up.

'Oh, you're up…'

'Why am I naked?'

'Well, you fell asleep during our game so I decided to tuck you in bed. But, you were so cute that I had to turn our beds into a double bed so we could be closer. After all, we ARE a couple now and couples sleep in the same bed now don't they?' I didn't know if that was cute or funny but I knew that I loved it. So I snuggled my head under his chin.

'I love you!'

'I love you too, kiddo.'

Suddenly, Grossman ran into the room. Causing me and LJ to jump up. 'Oh! Sorry dude, do you remember what today is?' He asked.

'Of course! Sunday!' LJ sighed, covering me with the blanket so I wouldn't be seen.

'She's here….' Grossman sighed.

'Oh god, if she sees Kathryn, she'll kill Kathryn!'

I hid there as quietly as I could as I heard the door shut and lock up. I sighed and fell back asleep.

Just a while later, I heard someone enter the room though the window. Then, I heard that raspy female voice from yesterday. 'Pinkie, are you sure she would be in here?'

'Of course!' Pinkameana giggled, hopping onto the bed and walking towards the edge of the covers. She lifted them up, revealing me from my hiding place.

'Oh yes! Finally, you're in my world Kathryn…' the raspy voice laughed. The owner of the voice looked a lot like LJ, but with a black dress, long black hair and had a swirl in her left eye. 'Oh, I should introduce myself. Name's Jill, Laughing Jill. Jack's REAL girlfriend!' She pulled a chainsaw from behind her back and cranked it to chop me up.

'HELP! LJ! GM! JEFF! JANE! SLENDY! ANYONE!' I screamed in fear, suddenly LJ jumped right above my head and slammed right into Jill.

'GET THE FUCK OFF MY GIRLFRIEND BEFORE I FUCK YOUR FACE UP SO BAD, NO ONE WOULD WANT TO LOOK AT YOU FROM THE OTHER SIDE OF THE PLANET!' LJ shouted, fighting and clawing at Jill's face. But nothing was happening.

Just as Pinkameana went to stab me, Grossman jumped over the two fighting clowns and picked me up; wrapping me up in the blanket. 'Don't worry LJ, I've got her!' Grossman shouted, jumping from the bed into the hallway.

'Thanks GM!' I sighed, watching as tears began to fill my eyes. '_LJ had her before me? Why would he go for someone like me, a normal human who he would normally kill, instead of someone like Jill, a person who's like him…?_' I wiped those tears.

* * *

A while later, of hiding with Grossman, LJ walked in still in his boxers. 'She alright?' He asked, I turned to stare at him.

'Why me? Why not her?' I asked, tears coming down my cheeks.

'Don't worry, I don't love her anymore…' He sighed, lifting me up. Grossman gave me one of his hoodies so I wasn't naked anymore. 'I used to, but that was before I saw you for the first time. Once I saw you, I knew that you were my soul mate….' I couldn't believe what I heard before I heard a noise from upstairs.

'JEFF, GROSSMAN, TOBY! ONE OF YOU IS SOOOOOO DEAD!' Jane screamed, causing me, LJ and Grossman to run upstairs.

* * *

A huge crowd looked into the bathroom, with Jane being hugged by the Slenderman. Jane then asked for me seeing that she trusts me the most. I saw that she was holding a pregnancy test, I looked at it. A pink plus sing. 'Oh…..'

'During one of the seven minutes, one of my parteners got me pregnant…' Jane groaned, I turned to look at GM, Toby and Jeff. GM had a confused look while Toby rolled his eyes. Jeff had a guilty look on his face.

Jeff then began to move away when LJ pushed Jeff towards Jane. 'Ok, I admit it. After seven minutes in heaven, I drugged you and sort of banged you before… Look, I'm sorry!' Jeff quickly said.

'Enjoy being a father, Jeffery!' Jane smiled wickedly, getting up slowly and leaving.

'Ow, Jeff. Ow…' I sighed, following Jane as now I'll help her with her pregnancy problem.

* * *

Me and Jane spent the next few months, helping her get the stuff and courage to give birth. Jeff also been very nice to her by giving her flowers and chocolates. I felt very happy when Jeff gave gifts since I had always shipped them together. But, the best part of those days was that LJ also gave me gifts when Jeff gave his gifts. LJ had no reason, but it was still sweet.

Soon, Jane was ready to give birth. Me and Jane were playing with Sally, CreepyBloom and Angelica when Jane fell over. I cried as Trendy ran into the room. I gasped, I watched as Jane was carried away to the basement where it was quiet so she could do it in peace. LJ came in and joined our game when BEN ran in.

'Hey Kathryn!' BEN cried, running into Sally's room.

'What?' I asked.

'The child's been born!'

'Really!?'

'And Jane wants her to meet her god mother.'

'God mother? Who's she?'

'You are!'

'Really?'

'Yeah! Now go!' BEN grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the basement, where Jane and Jeff were with the baby.

The baby had pale white skin and black hair, like her parents, but a cut open smile just like her dad. I stared at her, smiling as the baby was put in my arms. 'Jeff, Jane, she's beautiful...'

'See Jane, these lips are beautiful!' Jeff chuckled, Jane rolled her eyes.

Jane then turned to face me, I looked into her eyes. 'Listen Kathryn, we want you to name her.'

I was shocked. 'ME!? Why?'

'Because I know you will pick the right one.' Jane smiled, she was still weak from the giving birth.

'I was hoping for a Jess or but, Jane says she wants the child to be named after you.' Jeff explained, causing me to tear up. I was so loved by the CreepyPasta's that not only they would risk their lives to save me, but they would even want to have their children named after me.

'I'd be honoured...' I thought long and hard for a name, it first I was just going to say my name but it would get confusing. But was when I thought about the time I first met Alice.

* * *

"Hi, will anyone lead me round the school?"

"Piss off!"

"You don't belong here!"

"Go back to freak show, you bitch!"

"Hey! That's my bag!"

"Not any more!"

"Wait a sec, who's this LJ guy?"

"I don't know him!"

"Well, looks like we have someone not following safety rules..."

"HEY! Get the hell away from her, she's just a little girl."

"Whatever!"

"Thanks."

"Hi..."

"Sorry about all of that, my name's Alice. Your's?"

"Mine's Kathryn..."

"Kathryn? There is another girl in this school called Kathryn. So, I'll call you Kay. It's a cute name like you..."

"Thanks..."

"Come on, your first class is just about to start."

"I totally agree... Kay is a wonderful nickname..."

* * *

I suddenly knew what to call her. 'Kay, Kay the Killer.'

Jeff and Jane looked at me odd, like they thought I died and came back to life or something.

'Kay? Really?' Jeff gave the "You got to be kidding me?" look on his face.

'It's a personal thing... A nickname from a dear friend.' I began to miss my family, so I teared up again. Jeff went to get LJ while Jane put her hand on the Kay's forehead.

'Well, I think Kay is a wonderful name. It'll be confusing having three JTKs in here, and if it's that special to you, then that's what her name should be!' Jane smiled, picking up Kay and putting her on her lap just as Jeff and LJ walked in. But LJ tripped on the last stair, causing him to fall.

Without thinking about it, I rushed over and caught him before he landed on the floor. Five seconds later, I was the one on the floor because started on tickle me while kissing me at the same time. 'Thanks for saving me!' He would coo in between each kiss.

'No problem...' Then he kissed me on my lips right in front of Jeff and Jane. 'No problem...' The rest of the sentence was me quietly mumbling and blushing cause I was so happily in love.

Jeff and Jane smiled, 'You better take Kathryn upstairs...' Jeff started.

'So Kay here can have some rest.' Jane finished. LJ was shocked, like he had heard the name before.

'Oh Kay, that's a wonderful name.' LJ chuckled.

Wait, that word and that voice. And that note in my bag, LJ was stalking me before I even knew him!? I shrugged it off as I was picked up and carried upstairs back into me and LJ's bedroom.

'LJ...' I decided to ask him

'Yes Kiddo?'

'Were you stalking me when I first met Alice?' He looked nervous, like guilty.

He twiddled his clawed fingers and played with his hair. 'Kathryn, you know there are some things that should never be found out until the right time...' He then ran out of the room and locked the door. I rolled my eyes and fell asleep.

Not even a minute later, I felt as if someone else climbed into the bed. I knew who it was and rolled my eyes. 'Oh LJ... Couldn't stay away from me?' I giggled.

'Oh shut up!' He playfully growled, causing me to giggle even more. 'Oh what am I saying, why should your beautiful laughter and giggles ever leave my ears.' He then pulled me closer to his chest where I heard his heart beating. Beating to the tune of Pop goes the Weasel. It was so smooth and comforting that I drifted off into a warm sleep.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry to all of you Laughing Jill fans, but she is the other villain. I'm sorry but I feel like she's more of the jealous type. Where she doesn't like the idea of having Laughing Jack falling in love with someone else, especially if that someone else is mortal. And Kathryn's a mortal... So, PROBLEM!**

**So, I guess now I have three CreepyPasta OCs. Hoppy Blood, Grossgirl and now Kay the Killer. And no, I'm not putting my other OCs in this because it'll be too confusing if LJ has THREE girls fighting over him. Hoppy Blood, Laughing Jill and Kathryn!**


	17. Reformation

**Yeah guys and girls, it's back! (Fans cheering and celebrating) I'm still upset about the whole SnuffBomb problem, but I'm going to try and ignore that to continue with this to make you guys happy.**

**Just a quick shout out to KissMyDeadLips and Duperghoul for helping me get inspired to continue as well as spread the news about this Fanfic.**

**Now, off to where we left off.**

* * *

Reformation

It has been a while since Kay has been born, so far she's pretty cool. I'd often just hang out with Jeff and Jane just so I could see her. And I knew she liked me just the same, she even told me that she loved me more than my parents. The only problem was that LJ wants to have kids now!

He keeps on trying to get me to have it with him but I can't. Not because I don't love him but because I just don't want….you know….the thingy to make them…. But, my kindness did help get some hope in defeating Zalgo.

* * *

"Kathyn!"

"Hey LJ, what's up?"

"Nothing really..."

"Do you want to ask me something?"

"Yeah, I do..."

"What is it?"

"Look at how happy Jeff and Jane are with Kay..."

"What are you implying?"

"I want to start a family with you!"

"Wha...?"

"Please Kathryn, it'd mean the world to me..."

"LJ, how are babies made?"

"Well, you put the lady at a fireplace and boom! She's pregant!"

"That's not how it works... The man and the women have to be in bed doing stuff until...pregnancy..."

"I still don't get it..."

"Read a book from the library or ask Jeff. When you find out, you'll know my answer."

"You better not be cheating on me..."

* * *

It was a normal day at the Slender Mansion. I was getting a drink from the games room when I heard some voices from one of the nearby closets.

'Guys, we're going to ask her?'

'I thought we came here to capture her…? Did we not?'

'Yeah, LS!'

'Shut up, I've had enough of Pinkameana's rudeness towards me and want to change!'

'Did you really need to bring us?'

'I'll be loney without you guys….'

Without thinking, I opened the door to find Lost Silver, BRVR, Ghost and Grinny hiding in there. 'Guys, what are you doing here?' I asked, opening the door more only to be pulled in. 'Ah! Look, unless you want LJ to stuff you with candy, keep your hands off me!' I moaned, pushing LS away from me.

'Sorry, look something happened….' Lost Sliver replied, smiling dumbly.

'What?'

'HE HAS A CRUSH ON JEFF'S DAUGHTER!' Ghost said, quickly everyone became slient.

'You mean Kay?' Suddenly LS's cheeks began to turn red. 'Awww, that's cute.'

'I know, it's stupid but…. I really do like her…' Lost Sliver replied, he then suddenly became serious. 'I want to become a Proxy….' I gasped.

'Really?'

'Yes, it's my best chance of being close to Kay….' He sighed, moving closer to my lap before sitting on it. 'You're warm….'

'Thanks, but….' Just as I was going to say his name, Laughing Jack opened the door to find me with some of Zalgo followers.

'Oh, I see how it is…. You don't want me anymore, THAT'S WHY YOU'VE BEEN AVOIDING ME!' He roared at me, before slapping me across the face and walked off. I felt like crying. Wiping any tears in my eyes, I pushed LS off my lap and got up.

'Yeah well, good luck with that!' I growled, heading out the closet.

'Aren't you going to help us?' BRVR asked, looking so cute and cuddly but I couldn't forgive any of them for making me lose my boyfriend.

'Well, AFTER GETTING SLAPED BY MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND, NO I WON'T!' I slammed the door in their faces and stormed off. I went into the garden and cried.

* * *

I think it was ten minutes before I found Grinny sleeping on my chest. I smiled for a bit before feeling my sadness again. That's when Grinny looked at me. 'Look, we're sorry Laughing Jack slapped you and got mad at you….. But, LS and his friends explained everything to him. Please follow me…' Grinny got off my chest and turned into a human man. Well, he still had his cat head.

'You can turn into a man?' I asked shocked, allowing him to lift me up from the ground. He lead me though the mansion and into a small room. It seemed to be like a spare bedroom but they turned it into a small dinning room. I saw a light blue dress off to the side and went over to it. 'So, are you guys helping me patch things up with LJ?'

'Of course!' They all said together, leaving me to get changed. I quickly put the dress on and waited for LJ. He soon walked in with a bouquet of blue roses and a sorry look on his face. I quickly hugged him, crying.

'Look kiddo, I'm sorry for hurting you… I just wasn't thinking straight. I'm also sorry for making you uncomfortable by continuingly asking to have…' LJ was cut off by me, placing my finger on his black lips.

'It's ok…. I'll love you all the same….' I answered, before slowly kissing him. He looked shocked, but soon allowed it to become more loving. 'I forgive you….'

* * *

'Shit shit shit shit shit shit!' I was running for my life, Laughing Jill was on my tail and she had already cut my arm. I couldn't hide, since my blood would lead anyone to me. But, maybe that was a good thing…

As I turned left, I found Lost Sliver and human Grinny standing. Grinny grabbed me and hid me behind him. 'Leave her alone!' He hissed, spreading his arms out to protect me.

'BRVR, I CHOSE YOU!' Lost Sliver cried, throwing a pokeball at Laughing Jill. BRVR jumped out and his cheeks began to glow.

'Piiiiiiiiiika…..' I closed my eyes as BRVR began his attack. 'CHUUUUUUUUU!' His ear pirceing scream caused me to cover my ears and run. Grinny followed me as LJ saw me. I ran until his arms as he petted my head.

'I swear Jill, when I next see you, you're so DEAD!' He whispered growled, still loud enough to hear me. Just then, Slendy walked in with Lost Sliver, BRVR and Ghost following him.

'Kathryn, are you ok?' He asked, walking up to me, LJ and Grinny.

'Yeah….' I smiled, while LJ wrapped my arm with his bandages. AGAIN!

'Now, what are these four Followers doing so close to you but not harming you…?'

'Mr Slenderman.' Grinny hid a bow before looking at Slendy. 'Me and my friends helped save Kathryn's life. We don't know why Zalgo wants her, but we don't like him anymore and instead like Kathryn. Can we become your….'

'Proxies?'

'Yes!' Grinny cheered, running towards LS, BRVR and Ghost.

'Well, I don't see why not…. Ok.' Slender then began to mark his symbol on their foreheads. They then disappeared and the four friends looked at me. Five seconds later, I was glomped by the four of them, hugging me tightly. That was until LJ angerly picker me up.

'NO ONE TOUCHES MY KATHRYN UNTIL SHE'S BETTER!' He roared, causing the four to get really scared and hide behind Slender.

'LJ, I'm fine….' I told him, but the look on his face said that he didn't believe me.

'Come on Kathryn, let's get you fixed up!' He cooed, skipping over to the candy room.

* * *

**Yeah, Kay Sliver or Lost the Killer shipping! I thought of it before this whole problem with Snuff. I'll probably forget about it but one bit of hate and I'm stopping this! K? Good.**


	18. Always and Forever

**Just a warning, this song in this chapter belongs to Blood on the Dance Floor. Credits of lyrics go to them! Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Always and Forever

It has been a while since Grinny, LS, BRVR and Ghost moved in here as Slendy's proxies. I can't say that they help but I do say it's nice to know that Zalgo could be stopped.

I don't know why I've gotten into this battle, maybe it's because of the adventure, or the joy of getting the winning battle. But I think it's because of Jill. I think that beating Zalgo means that I would also beat Jill giving me no contest towards LJ. Though, I know I already won his heart.

* * *

It was a quiet day at the Slender Mansion. I was lying on the ground, listening to my IPod I had hidden in my backpack with Grinny on my chest. I think people could tell we were close. I had a thing for cats, they were my favourite animals. LJ didn't mind our friendship if he stayed as a cat, LJ got over protective when he wasn't a cat.

Anyway, I was listening to my IPod when one of my favourite songs came on, "Always and Forever" by Blood on the Dance Floor. I don't know why, but I started to like that song now. Maybe it was because of a certain person…..

I began humming the song, but by the time I got to the chorus, I was singing out loud. This continued until Sally and BEN had walked up to me. 'Awwww, your voice is really good!' BEN chuckled, causing me to sit up and throw Grinny off my chest.

'Owwww….. But, he does have a point….' Grinny commented, grinning like always.

'Hey!' Sally smiled, showing me a piece of paper. It said….

* * *

_Sing up and get your voice heard. Sing for the other pastas while Me, Splendy, and Trendy judge who's the best. Can be solo or duet. Slender._

* * *

I stared at the paper for a while before being lifted off the ground and carried back inside the mansion. 'HEY! LET ME GO!' I cried, slamming my fists onto the person's back. I then loud chuckling, it was LJ…..

'We need to practice…..' He sighed, slamming our bedroom door shut and throwing me on the bed.

'Ah!'

He then jumped onto the bed next to me, causing me to go high up in the air before he catched me. 'Easy there kitty, don't scare me to death…' He chuckled, I rasied an eyebrow.

'Then why did you throw me on the bed and then jump on it causing me to…' I was stopped by having LJ place his finger on my lips while petting my hair with his other hand. He then took my IPod and placed it in his loud speaker while he smiled at me.

'Awww, you're so cute!' I blushed, moving my hair behind my ear. He chuckled before kissing my lips as the song started.

* * *

The day of the singing began and let's just say, I was nervous. LJ could tell so he got Slendy to make us go last. But, that might be worst…..

First up Jeff and Jane were singing "True love", I enjoyed that song and the way they sung it was very cute and true.

Hoodie went on the stage and sung "Everytime we touch", even after he sung it he thanked me for helping him win Masky's heart.

CreepyBloom and Angelica sung a creepy song about Angelica's desent into madness. It made me feel bad and sorry for her.

Then was Lost Sliver and Kay singing "Pika-girl", I bet LS picked the song because he's a Pokemon trainer and I have overheard him call Kay that.

* * *

"Kay!"

"LS!"

"Thanks, anyway Pika-girl!"

"Is that my nickname?"

"Of course, you're so special to me like how a Pikachu is to a trainer…."

"What's a 'Pickachu'?"

"Follow me, I'll show you…."

"Awww, they're so cute!"

"Did you hear someone?"

"Crap!"

* * *

Then it was BEN singing "Because you live", it was mainly towards Sally.

Sally in return sung "Bad Romance", she of course didn't sing the swear words but still sounded cute.

Eyeless Jack sung "Cannibal", mainly because he IS!

At first, Grossman didn't want to sing. But after being forced by Sally, and me…., Grossman sang "Awoken". I felt as if he really meant the lyrics of the song, making me wonder about his and LJ's backstory….

The two animals Grinny and Smile sung "Anything you can do", cause they have been rivals since day one of Grinny's reformation.

BRVR then sung a sweet lullaby while Ghots played the Lavender Town theme to use for BRVR's singing, it was very magical and I nearly fell asleep.

Finally, Herobrine sung a fan made Minecraft song called "Cube Land." I remember the animation based off the song because Herobrine was in it!

Then Slender said the two names I really didn't want to hear. 'And for our final act, Kathryn and Laughing Jack.' Slender said a loud, my knees began to shake and my heart was getting nervous.

'Don't worry Kathryn,' LJ smiled, while pushing me towards the stage. 'We'll knock those brothers' socks off!'

I blushed. 'That's not what I'm afraid of…. I'm afraid that the others would try and….' LJ wrapped his arm round me before kissing my cheek.

'I'll make sure that no one ever hurts you….' He sighed, his breath tickling the side of my neck. I blushed more as I twirled my hair. Wearing my new black and white dress, I quickly hugged him for comfort before I heard the music start up. My heart stopped as their eyes stared at me, but with LJ by my side, I won't ready to over come my fear.

(Me)

**I will love you  
****To the stars and back  
****I will love you  
****Like my other half  
****Eternally bound  
****Forever free  
****You are  
****My magic**

(LJ)

**I'm lost in  
****Your eyes  
****You stop  
****All the time  
****Let's crash like  
****Thunder  
****My last  
****Wonder  
****It's you and me  
****Against the world  
****Be my~  
****Girl~**

(Duet)

**We can escape  
****All the sorrow~  
****Reclaim our new life  
****Tomorrow~**

(LJ)

**There is  
****Something  
****That you need  
****To know~**

(Me)

**There is  
****Something  
****That you need  
****To know~**

(LJ)

**I can never  
****Ever let you go~**

(Me)

**I can never  
****Ever let you go~**

(LJ)

**There is  
****Something  
****That you need  
****To know~**

(Me)

**There is  
****Something  
****That you need  
****To know~**

(LJ)

**Always and forever  
****I'll love you so~**

Suddenly, everything I first felt afraid at went away. I never thought that singing with a killer clown for a boyfriend could lead to this…?

(Me)

**Always and forever~**

(LJ)

**You are the one  
****To open my heart  
****The puzzle piece  
****That completes me  
****You are the one that  
****Showed me how to love  
****When I was a  
****Zomibe~**

(Me)

**My love is undead  
****It will never end  
****I promise you  
****That I will stay true~**

(Duet)

**You are my star  
****My wish come true  
****I choose you~**

(Me)

**There is  
****Something  
****That you need  
****To know~**

(LJ)

**There is  
****Something  
****That you need  
****To know~**

(Me)

**I can never  
****Ever let you go~**

(LJ)

**I can never  
****Ever let you go~**

(Me)

**There is  
****Something  
****That you need  
****To know~**

(LJ)

**There is  
****Something  
****That you need  
****To know~**

(Me)

**Always and forever  
****I'll love you so~**

(Duet)

**We have our  
****Ups and downs  
****But in love we  
****Can be found~  
****We will never know  
****If we don't get up  
****And go~**

(Me)

**I'm so lost in love**

(LJ)

**It's like  
****Heaven from above~**

(Me)

**You're my angel  
****In disguise**

(LJ)

**You're the cherry  
****To my pie~**

(Duet)

**There is something  
****That you need to know~**

(Me)

**There is something  
****That you need to know~**

(Duet)

**I can never ever  
****Let you go~**

(LJ)

**I can never ever  
****Let you go~**

(Duet)

**There is something  
****That you need to know~  
****There is something  
****That you need to know~  
****Always and forever  
****I'll love you so~**

My mind went completely blank as LJ spun me round into a dip, causing my cheeks to turn red.

(LJ)

**Always and forever~**

I then quickly grabbed the back of his neck, placing my head on his shoulders.

(Me)

**Always and forever~**

LJ then began to move our heads closer together, stopping one centimeter between our faces.

(Duet)

**Always and forever~**

Finally, he planted a kiss on the lips as I heard the other Pastas cheer and clap. For the first time in a while, I didn't care that many people were watching. We then ended the kiss, to finish the song.

(Duet)

**Always and forever~**

I turned to face the audience, some of the females were blushing while the males were cheering. I noticed that Jeff and Grossman had tears in their eyes. When I turned to face our judges, they were wiping their faces to dry their tears. However that works…

The Slenderman walked on the stage and bowed. 'It's clear we have a winner today….' He then grabbed a trophy and held it up high. 'This year's winner goes to Kathryn and Laughing Jack!' The trophy was headed to me as LJ suddenly picked me up and held me in the air.

'WE ARE THE CAMPIONS!' LJ shouted, causing me to giggle when the other CreepyPastas suddenly joined our hug. Unfortunately, this caused LJ to fall over which lead to me falling over. 'Ow…..'

'You alright?' I asked, smiling as I played with his hair.

'Yeah….' He replied before kissing me on the forehead.

* * *

It was night, I was staring at the trophy smiling. In nothing but my silk sleepwear dress, I yawned. I was tired, but happy. Just then, a pair of plastic hands went on my hips and pulled me to the bed. It was LJ.

'There you are…' He sighed, pulling me under the covers of the bed. 'Come on, we need our rest. You're tired….' He was right, I yawned and curled up with him.

'Night LJ….. I will love you…' I yawned, smiling as I kissed his neck.

'Always and forever….' He replied, kissing my forehead before the lights turned off. I heard some shuffling before I felt lips on mine. 'I will love you…..'

'Always and forever…'

* * *

**Song choice from Twisted-Dubstep-Girl. She's cool!**


	19. My fluffy clown (FLUFF CHAPTER)

**WARNING: If you suffer from fainting or fangirling at fluffy moments between couples, I say it's best to avoid this chapter! Now, let my cuddly daydreams be shown to the whole world! ^-^**

* * *

My fluffy clown (FLUFF CHAPTER)

It was just your regular day at the Slender mansion, just a large storm outside but nothing weird. Everyone stayed in doors due to the cold and the rain. I could hear it on the roof, it was quite loud. It scared me a bit. Yes, I am currently living with a bunch of killers and monsters but thunderstorms scare me!

I went into the living room to find Angelica, Creepybloom, Grinny, Smile, BRVR and Ghost all huddled up together by the fire. I walked over to them and grabbed a nearby rug, I placed it on them and gave them each a kiss on the forehead. Only Grinny returned it. I better make sure that he doesn't do anything like that while LJ's near me.

* * *

I went into the library to see if Slender could help me with finding something to do, so I headed towards the library. Halfway there, I heard a voice. 'If you belevie hard enough, there'll be a trampoline on the ground. And if you jump, you'll bounce right back up….' It scared me, I then ran into the library until I heard footsteps. I turned only to find Grossman, his mask in a book.

'Dude, don't scare me like that….' I moaned, folding my arms as he turned to me.

'What do you mean? I didn't even talk to you!' He grumbled back, removing his mask to hit on my head lightly. That's when I noticed some scars on his face.

'Um…..GM…?'

'What? Oh these? I had them since I was young.' He replied, pushing me into the library as he moved his mask back on.

I entered the library to find Slendy, Splendy, Trendy, Herobrine and EJ reading. Grossman lead me to Slender as he flomped on his armchair. 'Hey Slendy…..'

'Yes child…?' He replied, I blushed furiously as he put his book down.

'Is there anything to do here….?' I asked, just as a bolt of lighting caused a blackout in the mansion. I screamed and jumped unnaturally high. I then landed on Grossman's lap.

'WHAT THE FUCK!?' Grossman screamed, the other pastas in the library laughed as Slender lit some candles round the room. He then gave me a lantern.

'Look for Laughing Jack, he has a surprise for you….' Slender told me, pushing me out the library and into the dark hallway.

* * *

I held on that lantern like my own child as I walked though the hallway. I walked into the closest room, now realizing it was Jeff's bedroom.

'Jane, am I beautiful…?' He asked, I found Jane sitting on his bed. Jeff turned to look at her, that's when I realized that Jeff was in one of Jane's dresses while Jane was wearing Jeff's bloody hoodie.

'A bit….' Jane giggled, Jeff climbed on the bed and sat next to her.

'So, you think I….' Jeff was stopped when Jane suddenly kissed him on the lips. Jeff then gave her a cuddle. That's when Jeff noticed me. 'KATHRYN!? GTFO MY ROOM!' Jeff growled, picking up his knife and threw it at me. I luckily dodged it and ran. 'Sorry love, now where were we…?' I overheard Jeff, I rolled my eyes and walked on.

'_When LJ finds out that you tried to kill me, good luck…._' I thought.

* * *

I found a room that smelt of Cheesecake, entering, I found Masky and Hoodie sharing some while hugging. They saw me but didn't mind my company, unlike a certain killer….. Anyway, they said that they would help me find LJ. After a threesome cuddle, we headed off, two proxies holding my hands.

We then came across Ticci Toby and Clockwork, just being a normal couple. BY MAKING OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FREAKING HALLWAY! It's just say that Hoodie and Masky were disturbed and they ran, leaving me alone. Toby or Clocky even noticed me but luckily my god daughter Kay and her boyfriend LS gladly took me.

* * *

'Thanks for helping me…' I said, smiling.

'No problem, we're just waiting for our DS' to charge fully so we can play Pokemon!' Kay cheered, Lost Sliver nodding his head.

We then passed the game room, that's when LS and Kay stopped. 'Come on Kay, they must have charged by now!' LS cheered, floating towards them in super speed. Kay followed, leaving me alone.

From the doorway, I saw Sally and BEN asleep on the couch. From the controllers on the floor and sweets and candy left about, the blackout must have turned the tv off so they fell asleep. Sally was on BEN's chest while BEN had his hat missing, which was on Sally.

* * *

_'Wait, our bedroom is just down a few more doors. I just got to get there before this lantern goes out….._' I thought, sadly Karma had hit me and the flame went right out.

'FUCK!' I growled, I had no matches, no flash light and the power wasn't back on. So I was screwed.

'Let's play a game. It's like juggling but we use knifes…..'

That voice, it keep appearing and disappearing. I moved away from the noise point when I bumped into someone. I screamed as I was lifted up upside down. 'HELP! LAUGHING JACK!' I screamed, sudden lips attacked mine as I realized who my jump scare was from. It was from the one and only LJ.

'You're such a kitty cat in the dark. It's cute!' He giggled, carrying me to our room. 'Now, ready for your surprise…?' He asked, moving his hand along my cheek.

'Yeah….' I replied, I could feel that he was blushing as he removed my top. 'Jack…?' He then moved on to the jeans. 'Jack….!? Are we having…you know…. Cause I told you, I'm not ready!' I groaned, he kissed my forehead and chuckled.

'No, just wait.' I allowed him to remove my jeans. Sitting on the bed in my under clothes was weird and embrassing, specially when it's in the same room as your boyfriend. He then went on the bed. 'Do you mind me dressing you….?' He asked, I gulped but sighed in the end.

'Sure…..'

I heard that chuckle as he slipped a whole bunch of what seemed like clown clothes on me. I tickled a bit but felt calm.

'What am I wearing BTW?' I asked, tilting my head to the side.

'It's your own clown outfit. Of course it's made to look like mine! I think it suits you!' He laughed, pushing me on the bed as he layed on me.

'JACK!?'

He suddenly pulled me in a hug, which was something I wasn't expecting. It felt very warm, I wrapped my arms round his neck as he held me close. I could still hear the rain outside but I didn't care, as long as I still had my fluffy clown in my arms, I'll never be scared of anything.

* * *

"Alice!"

"Kathryn!"

"So, any new stories you read?"

"Yeah! There's really awesome one called Laughing Jack! Screw Jeffery or Slendy, LJ's the real king of pastas!"

"I read that story before you!"

"Why's your cheeks blushing?"

"I…ur…um…"

"You like him….. Don't ya?"

"I don't! He's a killer! No one can fall for them!"

"Really? Oh, I can't wait for your wedding!"

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM!"

"Are you talking about me….?"

"Oh! Hey L Jack! Um… Alice kept telling me I had a crush on his CreepyPasta charater!"

"CreepyPasta? What's that….?"

"Well, they're… Why are you so close…..?"

"Cause ya beautiful….."

"Thanks….."

"OH! Will Kathryn pick the clown or the human? Find out in 'The strange life of Kathryn'!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Stuffing me with candy like your….."

"DON'T SAY IT!"

"BOYFRIEND LAUGHING JACK!"

* * *

All of a sudden, I saw a camera flash. Causing me to wake up, it was Grossman, EJ and Jeff chuckling. 'What are you guys doing….?' I asked.

'I know guys, let's show these to Slender!' Jeff chuckled, I guessed they must have seen if me and LJ did anything naughty. I stood up and went after them. Now the power was back, I could see I was right at the edge of the bed.

'Shit…' I hissed, falling off the bed. All of a sudden, a heavy person fell right on top of me. 'OW! My fucking boobs!' I hissed again, causing Jeff, EJ and GM to laugh their asses off. 'What?' I turned to find LJ extremely close to me. That's when I looked at him to find that I was trapped in a gigantic LJ outfit, with LJ in it!

'Morning sweetheart…..' He chuckled, petting my head. I blushed at him being so close to me.

'It's still night, the power's back on.' Grossman explained, he then pulled out his phone. 'Now, off to show Slender!' He laughed, being followed by Jeff and EJ.

'So, do you like the surprises?' LJ asked, kissing my cheek.

'Surprises? But didn't Slender say it was A Surprise? As in, one?' I asked, folding my arms.

'Yes. But he didn't know my gigantic LJ outfit. Made to hold both of us so we can be together forever…' I blushed more. 'I felt you shivering so I put it on and slipped you inside. You like?'

'Yeah…..'

'Do you want to get out…?'

'No.'

'Really!?'

'Yes.'

'OK!' LJ chuckled, standing up. He grabbed me by my butt and carried me out of the room.

* * *

Everyone was calmly sharing pizza with their love when they saw me and LJ walking in. They all stared at us, smiling and going "Awwww!"

'Look's like someone loves to wear his girlfriend as a clothing item!' Jeff chuckled.

'Says the killer who was wearing a black dress!' I shot back, knowing the secret he had between me, himself and Jane.

'WHA!?'

Slender turned and looked at us. He smiled as he gave us the pizza to share. The topping were nothing but candies and sweets. 'You know, from the way you guys love each other, it won't be long before a wedding date!' Slender chuckled to himself.

Me and LJ, who had already took a bite of our pizza, quickly spat it out and stared at him before saying together.

'Wait, WHAT!?'

* * *

**SO MUCH FLUFF, OH MY GOD! And yes, I am a bit scared of thunder but LJ seems to calm me down….. O.O I'm weird!**

**Speaking of me, LJ and weddings, check out CreepyPasta Funny Oneshots and Ask Them by Boneater if you want more Me X LJ! Chapters are: 13, 14, 16 (mentions it), 17 (also mentions it), 18, 19, 21 (my favs!) and every other chapter after that apart from 22 and 24!**

**PS: This might be my favourite chapter so far!**


	20. Oh Brother!

Oh Brother!

'Wait, WHAT!?'

The Slenderman's reaction quickly turned into complete anger. 'MY DINNING ROOM FLOOR!' He roared, causing the other Pastas to laugh. Slender then left and came back with some cleaning subpiles. 'Both of you will clean up after we've eaten our dinner and NO CANDY!'

'NO! PLEASE! NOT MY CANDY!' LJ cried, looking sad and upset.

'Then don't spit out your dinner!'

'It's not my fault, don't ever mention that again!' LJ argued, pulling me closer.

'But, Slender does have a point….' Jeff replied.

'YEAH! I mean, since LJ asked Kathryn to be his girlfriend, they've never been alone for more than an hour!' BEN shouted.

'Plus, you two are perfect!' Grossman added.

'JUST GET MARRIED ALREADY!' Everyone said, causing me and LJ to blush.

'Maybe…..' LJ whispered, kissing me on the lips. Both of us then blushed again.

* * *

After dinner, while everyone else went to get ready for bed, me and LJ went to clean the dinning room floor. Slender forced me to get out of the giant LJ outfit while he then made LJ wear his normal sized ones. LJ wasn't happy and kept glaring at me the whole time. I then found a pizza slice and chuckled.

'What are you chuckling at…?' LJ asked, I turned and threw the pizza on his face. It landed on his nose and it poked though his nose. I bursted into laughter until another slice of pizza landed on my face.

'Oh, it's on now!' I giggled, we soon turned our cleaning chores into a pizza war. By the time we were done, the room was much more messier and we were covered in pizza sauce.

'Jack, Kathryn, I hope you have….. WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE!?' Slender's reaction was priceless, but the battle made me tired and I fell asleep on LJ's lap. 'I should have known not to make the clown and his girlfriend clean up. Jack, you put Kathryn to bed while me and Splendy clean up.' LJ nodded and carried me off to bed, I smiled as he placed his lips on mine again.

* * *

The next morning, LJ had go and kill someone so I stayed with Jeff. I was going to ask him about the voices I heard yesterday when I saw something odd. It was a small brown creature with a yellow break, but it clearly wasn't a bird. It had black and yellow eyes and big ears. However, he had black arms. He stared at me before walking towards me, followed by a boy wearing a black mask.

'Ya know, my big bro made me lose my chance for a job as well as my parents… So, I must kill his girl….' The masked boy said, showing a knife. I screamed and ran to find Jeff. 'Hey, get back here!' He growled, chasing after me.

It took a while before I found Jeff with BEN, I glomped him in fright. 'JEFF!' I cried, his shocked face revealed his surprise. Me and Jeff were like brothers, we killed people together, played games with BEN and did all sort of things while LJ was away.

'What's wrong?' He asked, BEN smiling until he saw the masked boy heading towards us. Jeff looked at him and stood up with the knife in his hand. 'Don't scare her, if you do, my friend Laughing Jack will murder you…..'

Just then, the weird creature spoke. 'Isn't that your brother…?' The creature asked, looking up at the boy.

Jeff stopped and walked over to the masked boy, dropping his knife. He stared into the masked boy's eyes. 'Liu….? As in, Liu Woods…..?' That's when the masked boy removed his mask, revealing his stitched-up face, green eyes and brown hair.

The boy placed his hand on Jeff's cheek, Jeff's blood staining his hand. 'Jeff….?' The boy asked. They then hugged, crying.

'Oh Liu! I thought that you died!'

'Oh Jeff! I also thought that you died!'

'Oh Liu! I cried every night because I had thought that all these years, I thought that I killed you!'

'Oh Jeff! I cried every night because I missed you!'

Their words of love made me quite upset, because their love reminded me of me brother. Then Grinny was walking down the hall, seeing the brown creature.

'Widemouth?' Grinny asked, running up to the creature.

'Grinny?' The brown creature asked, turning round only to be hugged by Grinny.

'I thought you stayed in the well!'

'I thought you were kidnapped!'

'Well, I was! But now I live here thanks to Kathryn!'

'Kathryn? Who's she?'

'Well she's…..Kathryn….?'

I didn't want to hear anymore, I ran off towards my and LJ's bedroom. Once I got in, I slammed the door and fell on the bed, crying.

'I do love you LJ, I like my friends…. BUT I CAN'T REPLACE MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY!' I cried, hugging my pillow tightly as tears fell down my cheeks.

* * *

'Kathryn! I…' It was LJ, but I didn't want him. I didn't want anyone, but my human friends and family. 'Kathryn? You ok…..?'

'NO!' I screamed, tears going down my cheek. I stared into his eyes, this time not in love but in anger. 'THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST KILLED ME WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE!' I fell on the bed and cried, LJ tried to comfort me but I hissed at him like a cat. 'STAY AWAY!'

'Kathryn….I….I….I….I….'

'JUST LEAVE ME, ALONE!' I cried, pointing at the door. He quickly ran out, crying. I never really heard him cry before, as in hurt. I could over hear him talking to the others.

'Hey LJ, are you o…..'

'LOOK, I'M BUSY!'

I wiped my tears, feeling like this is all my fault. 'LJ, I'm sorry…' I fell on the bed again and cried, playing my IPod to the song "Because of You".

* * *

"Mum….."

"Yes Kathryn?"

"I hate my brother….."

"Well, you'll regret saying that one day."

"Why?"

"Because, you might be separated from us one day, and that's something I don't want you to face…."

"So?"

"Your brother might one day be the last person in your life….."

"Yeah, right."

"Don't say I didn't warn you….."

* * *

For the past few days, I haven't left my bed. Mainly because I just didn't feel like seeing Jeff and Liu making me be reminded of my brother or Grinny and Widemouth making me be reminded of Alice.

LJ had been quiet for a while, and from what I know, he's been quiet, too quiet. He never talked to me or even hug or kiss me. I started to feel bad, but maybe I was hungry. I didn't eat or drink at all, maybe it was a way for me to die. But, I didn't care. But, LJ did.

One day, during one of my depression moments, I could hear LJ walking into our room shaking something. 'Here, Kathryn, you need to drink something…..' He said, stopping at the foot of the bed.

I groaned. 'I'm not thirsty….' I lied.

'Why?'

'I'm just not hungry…..'

'Ok, now I know you're lying….' LJ then sat on the bed behind me. I glanced over to find him holding a baby bottle.

'_Are you kidding me?_'

'Please Kathryn, if you don't do it for your hunger, do it for me….'

I shook my head. 'I said I'm not hungry!'

LJ raised an eyebrow. 'Fine then, act like a baby and I'll treat you like one!' He giggled, surprising me. He moved from the bed to the floor, right next to my face. He then took the bottle and shoved it in my mouth.

'_Dude! I'm not a baby!_'

That's when I realized it, it was my favourite drink. Coke-Cola. My eyes widened as I began to suck the drink up like a baby. I could hear LJ giggling and chuckling while I drunk my bottle. 'Awwww, you're so cute!'

'Thanks…..' I replied, after finishing my drink. That's when I realized how hungry I was. 'LJ….?'

'Yep?'

'Can I have some more….?'

'Of course!' He got up from the floor and went to get me some more coke. Two mintues later he came back with a whole stash of candies and baby bottles of coke. 'There, these should fill you up!' He giggled, jumping on the bed. I stared at him as I just realized that now he was wearing the giant LJ outfit. 'Get in here!' He chuckled, lifting me up and sliding me in the outfit. I giggled.

'LJ! I'm not a baby, you know!' Now just realizing how soft his skin felt against mine.

'I know, but you're just as cute as one!' He replied, giving me another baby bottle to drink out of.

* * *

An hour later, LJ was fully treating me as a baby, right to gently rock me about. Just as Grossman entered.

'Hey dude, Slender asked me to see if Kathryn's o… Where is she?' Grossman asked, staring at LJ. I poked my head out from my hiding place. 'Oh, that's cute!' I giggled.

'Well, tell Slender I'm ok!' I replied, suddenly LJ had his head on my shoulder. 'What are you doing…?' I asked, as Grossman left the room. LJ then place his mouth on my neck and began to suck.

'_He's seriously not giving me a hickey!_'

He then stopped, I put my hand on the area to find it marked.

'_He gave me a HICKEY! Well, two can play that game….._'

I then quickly gave him a hickey as well, causing him to blush like crazy.

'Well, that's one way to react….' He sighed.

'Don't worry, did it hurt?' I asked, feeling much better.

'No…' The room filled with silence before LJ broke it. 'Marry me.'

'What?'

'Nothing!'

'_Yeah, right….._'

* * *

**OH GOD, THE FEELS!**


	21. Tricks and Treats and More Treats

**EARLY HALLOWEEN! Sadly I can't celebrate it due to life but here's a Halloween chapter of AwtP! Some costme ideas from Duperghoul.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tricks and Treats and More Treats

Everything had got a lot better since LJ basically "baby-sat" me! And just in time too, since it had now become Halloween! I didn't know who to dress up as since nearly everyone in this house I've dressed as once!

I had just woke up to find a red and black, skin tight clown outfit on the end of my side of the bed. I looked round to find LJ missing, but there was a note on the costume.

"I love you, we should show it in our costume! Put this on and met me, Jeff and Liu outside as soon as you can!

-LJ"

Without any thought, I quickly put on the outfit and looked in the mirror. It was a Harley Quinn outfit, I gasped and blushed. '_LJ's being the best Batman villain, that must mean that Jeff and Liu are Batman and Robin!_' I then ran out the room and rushed outside.

* * *

Once I got out the house, I saw LJ cone nose hidden in a tree. I giggled and kissed it. 'LJ, I can see you!'

I suddenly felt someone standing behind me, I turned round to find LJ. 'Silly, I forgot to put on your make-up!' He cooed, I sat on the ground as LJ pulled out a paint brush and face paints. 'Now, this might tickle a bit…' He sighed, as he put the paint brush on the white face paint and placed it on my cheek. It tickled a lot and I giggled.

'Be careful….' I warned him, stilling giggling. He was very gentle and that actually stopped the brush from tickling me. I sighed with relief as he stopped.

'There, now you look just like her…. In fact, I can't believe that the Joker would give up someone like her…. But, that's someone I would never do….' He moved his face closer to mine, I stared into his eyes as he took a quick breath before looking into my eyes.

'Jack…. Why are you so-!' My mouth was quickly attacked by a passionate kiss, my cheeks heating up as my hand slowly moved behind his head. I stroked it, his locks sliding perfectly though my small hands. My body tensed up as he moved his tongue into my mouth. I couldn't believe what has happening, but I wasn't going to let him win. So I did the same, I could feel his cheeks burn as we made-out.

'Jack, Kathryn, what the FUCK are you doing!?' I heard Jeff's comedic voice as me and LJ suddenly stopped making-out.

'Yeah, Slender will kill you two!' Liu replied, I sighed and turned to them.

'LJ started it!' I said, LJ looked at them and chuckled.

'Do you really believe her?' He asked, Jeff and Liu began nodding but quickly stopped. I looked to find LJ showing his claws at them.

'Jack, stop!' I hissed, he smiled and suck his tongue out. Without thinking, I licked it, causing everyone there to blush, including me.

'Kathryn, YOU'RE SICK YOU KNOW THAT?' Jeff growled. That's when I noticed it, that Jeff was Batman, his black cape being covered with the darkness of the woods. Liu was Robin, he was easy to see with his green, yellow and red. I then went to look at LJ's Joker look. I stared at his purple jacket, orange top, green tie and dark purple trousers. His bandages were not grey but orange.

I stared at him, now feeling this strange feeling for him. He was now…looking hot.

'Come on guys, let's go trick or treating!' LJ cheered, jumping up and picking me up bridal style. Jeff and Liu left as LJ tickled my neck with his nose. 'Did you enjoy your first trick and treat!' He cooed, petting the hickey still on my neck.

'Yeah….. Wait, what do you mean by first?' I suddenly became nervous.

'We need to get the candy for the second!' He threw me up into the air and I screamed, but he caught me before I could be hurt. He then ran to catch up with Jeff and Liu, grabbing his neck tighter to avoid falling off him.

* * *

"Kathryn, you ready for this?"

"YES MUMMY!"

"You look so cute in your kitty cat outfit!"

"I DO!"

"Now, I need to get ready for tricking or treating, so wait here.'

"OK!"

"I agree, it's a very cute outfit."

"WAH! WHO SAID THAT?"

"Me…"

"HI! I'M…..

"Kathryn…"

"HOW'D YA KNOW?"

"Let's say I've known you since you were a small baby…."

"REALLY!?"

"Yes… Anyway, candy?"

"YES PLEASE!"

"Ok…. Here you go!"

"THANK YOU!"

"Jack! We NEED to go!"

"Ok Jill! I'm coming!"

"BTW, I LOOOOOVE YOUR OUTFIT!"

"Thanks, I love you…..r outfit too!"

"THANKS!"

"I love you too, sweetie!"

"Kathryn, who are you talking to?"

"JACK! And I think he likes me….."

"This must be a pretend friend…."

"No mummy, he gave me candy! See!"

"Oh, that's funny…"

* * *

Me, LJ, Liu and Jeff were dragged back into the Slender Mansion by Slenderman. He took us back because that they took me out of the area and could have gotten me spotted. Slender sighed, he was dressed up as a plant.

Slendy threw me into the family room, everyone was watching a home video made by Toby, Masky and Hoodie. Clockwork was also in it as well as BEN. It was based off Five Nights At Freddy's. Hoodie was Chica, Masky was Freddy, Ticci Toby was Foxy, Clockwork was Bonnie and BEN was the night guard. It was quite funny, mainly whenever one of the other Pastas walked in shots or when the character actually got hurt. But I enjoyed it.

Sally and EJ next to me, EJ made his hood off his head, his mask was skin colour and his hair was a light brown colour. He reminded me of a character from YouTube but I shrugged it off. Sally wore a white tank top with a light green skirt with butterflies on. She also wore a light pink wig but her normal hair still showed.

Suddenly, LJ ran into the room and jumped on the couch. I jumped up in the air before being saved by LJ. 'Stop…' I replied, folding my arms and giving him the mood face. He kissed me and sighed.

'Want to cuddle?' He chuckled, holding me close to his chest.

'I guess….' He then held me tight, I curled into a small ball and kissed his chin. Everyone in the room went "Awwwww!" I smiled, I didn't even care that I could have seen my family or friends. He smiled, placing me on the couch as he kneeled on the ground.

'Is he..?' EJ said, looking weird.

'I think so!' Sally giggled.

Everyone soon ran into the room, standing round me and LJ.

LJ smiled as he revealed some kind of ring, his eyes were tearing up and so was I.

'Kathryn, ever since I first saw you…. My heart has been stolen by you, which I'm glad. BTW, this is your second treat Kathryn. I love you and want you to be mine, Always and Forever. Kathryn, will you marry me…?' He said, everyone one gasping with happiness.

'Laughing…Jack… OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!' I cried, glomping him really tight. He slipped the ring on my finger as everyone clapped. I began to cry happily until I saw the ring, it was one of those candy rings you get at the fair. 'LJ! THIS ISN'T A WEDDING RING!' I screamed in laughter, licking the ring.

LJ looked shocked, cocking his eyebrow. 'It's not?'

Everyone then face palmed, some chuckling. 'Well, that's the best trick someone ever did in a while! LOL!' BEN laughed, falling over.

'WELL, AT LEAST IT WASN'T THE LAME FUCKING BUCKET ON THE DOOR OR PIE IN THE FUCKING FACE!' LJ roared, chuckling as he saw me licking my candy ring. 'Besides, she likes it…' LJ sighed, licking the ring as well. Everyone pointed to our bedroom as LJ picked me up and carried me to our room.

* * *

I breathed sweetly as LJ moved my hair behind my ear as we blushed. 'Want more of that treat..?' He asked, licking his lips. I blushed more as I nodded, we climbed on the bed and it filled with darkness.

'I love you…'

'Me too…'

'Did Slender's…'

'Yes, his comment did pressure me…'

'Don't let others pressure you…That's what I do…'

'Yeah…'

'Still, I can't wait for that day…'

'How about, a few more months…?'

'Yes!'

* * *

**In case you don't know, the characters who the CreepyPastas dressed up are…**

**Mentioned in story:  
****Kathryn: Harley Quinn (Batman)  
****Laughing Jack: Joker (Batman)  
****Jeff the Killer: Batman (Batman)  
****Homicidal Liu: Robin (Batman)  
****The Slenderman: Audrey two (Little Shop of Horrors)  
****Ticci Toby: Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's)  
****Masky: Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's)  
****Hoodie: Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's)  
****Clockwork: Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's)  
****BEN DROWNED: Mike Schmidt (Five Nights at Freddy's)  
****Sally: Fluttershy (Equestria Girls)  
****Eyeless Jack: Tom (Eddsworld)**

**Not mentioned:  
****Jane the Killer: Batgirl (Batman)  
****Smile Dog: Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo)  
****Grinny Cat: Garfield (Garfield)  
****Lost Sliver and Kay the Killer: Pickachus (Pokemon)  
****Splenderman: Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob)  
****Herobrine: Steve? (Minecraft)  
****Grossman, BRVR and Ghost: Didn't bother dressing up.**


	22. King and Queen of the Carnival

King and Queen of the Carnival

My eyes slowly opened to find myself in a circus tent, but it was black, white and grey. I knew this had something to do with Laughing Jack. I soon realized that something was in my arms, that's when I noticed that a little boy was asleep in my arms. But, this boy had no eyes and his stomach was cut open. I screamed and pushed the child out of my arms, causing it to cry and run over to the other side of the bed.

'LAUGHING JACK! THIS GIRL IS REALLY MEAN!' The child cried, I suddenly felt sorry and I got up. I sighed, rubbing my eyes and seeing LJ waking up as well.

'Well, James, she's new here. Kathryn will get used to you and the others….' I heard LJ groan, he turned round to see me; holding James in his arms. 'Anyway Kathryn, we were kicked out of the Slender Mansion for a while….'

I was shocked. 'REALLY!? Why?'

'Because it's nearly my birthday….. Which is at Christmas…'

I gasped. 'That's werid…'

'Why?'

'Because Christmas is also my birthday…'

'WOW! We're like the same!' LJ then scooted over to me, holding James on his lap. 'This is James, you might recognize him…'

'Wait, is this the same James from your….'

'Yes.'

James then looked up at me, before crawling onto my lap. He then curled up and sighed, so I began to stoke his hair. LJ then got up, revealing himself to be nearly naked. I blushed heavily before fainting, causing me and James to fall off the bed.

* * *

I slowly woke up, to find myself tied down to a table. I screamed, kicking my legs about when I heard LJ chuckling.

'LET ME GO! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!' I cried, which only made LJ laugh.

'Oh, but my queen, it's your ceremony….' He replied.

'Wait, what?'

'Since we're boyfriend and girlfriend, it's time to make you a queen….'

'Of what?'

'My carnival!'

'So….?' LJ suddenly walked up to me, looking right into my eyes. 'Why are you super close?'

'Maybe you're so beautiful….' He then placed his hands on my cheeks, then he kissed me on my lips. He did it so gentle that I didn't feel anything else. That's when he stopped and smiled, James and a small girl walked up. They were holding a crown which LJ took and then placed it on my head.

I gasped, giving it a quick touch. LJ then released me from my prison and lifted me up like Simba from the Lion King. 'BEHOLD, MY CHILDREN, YOUR NEW QUEEN. KATHRYN!' I looked round to see a whole bunch of zombie like children, cheering. I smiled and bowed.

'Well, my children, I think it's time to have the best treat in the….'

'NOW, LET'S HAVE CANDY!' LJ cheered, throwing me up in the air. He was lucky that I didn't crash on the ground, and died.

'Yeah, I guess…..'

* * *

'_Never let kids have only sweets for meals, EVER!_'

Me, LJ and the kids were having our meal in the giant dinner tent, the kids were running round the tent. They were screaming and throwing candy at each other. Me and LJ were enjoying the show, when he suddenly jumped up onto the table. He spread his arms out and cheered.

'Kids, calm down! Let's all play a game to get to know our new queen!' He then lifted me up and placed me next to him on the table.

The children looked up and cheered. 'YAY! PLAYING GAMES WITH KING JACK AND QUEEN KATHRYN!' I blushed at that comment, no one has ever called me a "Queen" before.

'Today children, we shall now play "Hide and Seek". I will be the seeker! Now, HIDE!' He screamed, waving his arms round and round as the children ran off to hide. 'You too, queen!' He laughed, pushing me towards the exit as he began to count.

I ran and screamed, running round to find a hiding place. I soon chose to hide in the haunted mansion, I ran and hid behind the sofa. I curled up and smiled, giggling and thinking about how long it would be before LJ would find me.

* * *

'Come on Kathryn, I know you're in here….'

His voice could be heard down the hallway, I began to shake in fear.

'Come out, come out, wherever you are…'

Gulped, down my fear and curled up. Suddenly, two hands were on my stomach. They began to tickle me, I went into giggles before the hands picked me up and held me up in the air. I went into complete laughter before being hugged.

'Find ya!' LJ chuckled, carrying me out of the haunted mansion and towards the ferris wheel.

I gasped, jumping out of his arms and running up to it. 'Oh Jack! Did you do this for me?'

'Of course…. I'd do anything for my queen….' He replied, walking past me. He then grabbed my hand and dragged me to the seat. 'Ready..?'

'As ready as I'll ever be!'

And just like that, the ferris wheel began to move. I moved over to LJ's lap, kissing his cheek.

'I love ya!' I squealed, hugging him very tight.

'I love you too….' He smiled back, holding me closer for an embrace.

* * *

I opened my eyes quickly to the sound of snores. I looked round to find myself back in the tent I woke up in yesterday, but the whole place filled with all of the kids I met yesterday. They were sleeping everywhere, on the floor, the ceiling and the foot of the bed. However holding me, close to his chest, was LJ. I quickly kissed him on the lips and sighed.

'I'm living every fangirl's dream…. But, I love him too much….' I sighed as he returned the kiss. 'Jack, please don't ever leave me…'

'I wouldn't dream of it…' He replied. We both then kissed again as we melted into another embrace.

* * *

**Once again, there's more Me X LJ fanfics out! Two in fact, one is 'The Academy' by Twisted-Dubstep-Girl and the other one is 'Pasta With The Creeps' by Duperghoul. Those are just some quick shoutouts!**


	23. Lady and the clown

**Yes, I know I forgot the flashback in the previous chapter, but hey, stuff happened! Anyway, I was bored and had to do something cute again!**

**Yes, that title is obvious to what this chapter will parody and what scene it'll be!**

* * *

Lady and the clown

Me and LJ finally got out of bed in the late morning, when most of the kids have left the tent to play on the rides. LJ got up first and left for a few minutes before walking back in the tent wearing a suit while holding a sky blue dress.

'Kathryn, get up! I have a surprise for you!' He cooed, throwing the dress right on my face. I groaned as I got up and yawned.

'Huh? Wait, what….?' I got out the bed and got changed quickly, I then heard LJ giggling from behind me.

'Oh silly…. That's not how you get dressed!' I looked into a mirror to find my dress on backwards. I blushed, my face then turned bright red as LJ walked closer to me and placed his hand on my hips.

'Jack…. Get off me…..'

'Why? Don't you need help?'

'Um….. This is awkward…'

'I promise this won't be anything pervy…'

He was right, he gently removed my dress and put it on me correctly. And, he didn't do anything else!

'There, see? Nothing's wrong!' He chuckled, hugging me. He then spun me round and round the tent until we looked to eachothers eyes before passionately kissing. We both blushed before he tightly cuddled me.

'Come on! Let's go!' I cheered, jumping out of his arms and dragging him out of tent. I then stopped and LJ began dragging me outside the carnival.

* * *

After a while, me and LJ were in a dark woods. I held onto his hand until I spotted a table in the middle of a clearing. It had two plates, two wine glasses and a big bowl of spaghetti. My mouth watered and my eyes grew huge, how did he know!?

'You like?' He chuckled, looking at me as I wiped the drool off my mouth.

'Yeah….' I blushed, he then lead me to the table here he sat me down. I could also see the blush on his cheeks.

'Well, I know you…. Anyway….' He then pulled out a bottle of coke while winking at me. 'Want some?'

I nodded so much that my head could have come off, which made LJ laugh so much that I was worried that his head would also fall off. 'YES!' I laughed, watching him pouring it. Then, my head began to think. 'Wait, what are we doing…?' I asked, tilting my head to look cute.

'Well, we haven't had a date yet, so put the dots together!' He cooed, pouring his coke in his glass. I thought for a moment before realizing that he was right. We never had a date before, even though we have been together for a while. 'So, ready for dinner?'

'Yes please! I'm starving!' I growled, just as my stomach grumbled too. He then grabbed my plate and took a bunch of spaghetti to put on my plate.

'Oh, I forgot to tell you, this is the best spaghetti you'll ever have!' He chuckled, I raised an eyebrow.

'Why?' I asked, that's when I saw that instead of cheese on the spaghetti, it was candy. Every kind, chocolate, mints, marshmallows, candy canes and more. I couldn't believe my eyes, my mouth began to water again.

'Yep! I must have candy with every meal! So, this spaghetti has CANDY!' He cheered, like a little baby. I went into hysterical laughter, tears forming from my eyes. After I had calmed down, we went to actually eat the meal. Surprisingly, it was actually good.

* * *

I yawned, I was filled all the way up. After we finished our own plate, LJ used his magic to make our two plates one giant plate and used up all of the leftover spaghetti for us to share.

'Come on Kathryn, just a bit more…' LJ frowned, I looked at him and rolled my eyes. I took my fork and spun it round the food before putting it in my mouth. 'Take one strand and slurp it up…' LJ replied, I could feel a smirk as if something was going to happen.

'Fine…' I did as he said, knowing this was some kind of trick. I suddenly felt as I was being pulled towards something. I opened my eyes as I felt lips on mine, it was LJ kissing me! My cheeks burnt up as found myself leaning closing in. I have fallen deep in love, now wanting to be his….

'There, did you like that?' LJ asked, taking a strand of my hair and moving it behind my hair.

He then suddenly grabbed a whole bottle of coke and drank it. I gasped at him, no one could do that…. I blushed as he then threw the bottle away.

'What…?' I asked, he then looked at me before grabbing my hand and placing it on his belly. My eyes widened, trying to see what he was trying to do. '_What is he doing?_'

He smirked, that's the smirk of mischief I knew too well. 'Push…' He chuckled, I at first denied it but he then made me push my hand on his stomach. Then, a loud burp came from his mouth.

'EWW! Gross!' I squealed while blushing, then I suddenly began to laugh. It was weird, I'm not usually this immature! He then did it again, causing me to roll around on the ground. Suddenly, I was lifted off the ground and onto LJ's lap. He then grabbed another bottle and shoved it in my mouth. '_WTF LJ!?_' I screamed in my mind before LJ placed his hand on my stomach. He removed the bottle and giggled. 'Oh no….'

'Now, let's hear your cute burp….' LJ smiled, I rolled my eyes as I couldn't believe he really said that. I then felt his hand on my belly, I shook my head super fast as a way to get him to not do it. But it didn't work, he squeezed me kind of tight which caused me to burp a bit loudly. I blushed, but then LJ did it again, and again, and again. Finally, he stopped. I sighed happily, as he slowly rubbed my belly gently. 'Enjoy that?' LJ asked, rubbing his other hand on my hair.

I nodded, yawning and placing my head on his shoulder. I felt him lift me up and carry me back to the carnival.

* * *

A while later, I found myself curled up in our bed. LJ staring right at me, creepily. He was in his boxers and I was in my PJs. 'Um….hi?'

'You're cute when you sleep….' He smiled, resting his head next to mine.

'How long have you been watching me sleep….?'

'A while, thirty minutes at the most….' He chuckled, snuggling his head under my chin. 'At least I'm not as creepy as that Edward guy girls love so much!'

'Yeah….'

I could feel him dose off, so I moved his head a bit to wake him up. 'If you want cuddles, get in bed…' I playfully teased, giggling as LJ climbed over me and fell down next to me.

'Night!' He chuckled, kissing my cheek before drifting off. I turned round and kissed him on his cone nose before replying.

'Night Jack, love you so much….' I snuggled closer to him, resting my body against his chest.

* * *

**I am so sorry for all the rude burping! I was very bored and decided to throw it in here! I won't do this again…. I pinkie promise!**


	24. I love this girl (LJ's POV)

**This chapter will be different than the others…. Why? Cause it's from Laughing Jack's POV! Enjoy it like the others!**

* * *

I love this girl

My eyes opened to Kathryn, fast asleep against my chest. She was so quiet, I couldn't believe she was a fangirl. Any other fangirl would be all over me but Kathryn, Kathryn's special. And I'll soon make her mine…

I got up, yawning and stretching. But that woke her up. 'Jack….?'

I gulped, I turned to find Kathryn getting up.

'LJ, are you ok?'

I walked up to her and smiled. 'I'm going out with the boys today, can you stay here and look after the kids?'

I saw her little head nod, she smiled. 'Of course I can!'

I saw her running off outside to play while I got changed in my normal clothes. Then I heard Jeff, Masky and Hoodie walk in my tent.

'Hey dude!' Jeff said in that jokey voice of his.

'Do you want to do this?' Hoodie asked, grabbing my hand and dragging me out.

'Of course!' I shouted, getting out of Hoodie's strong grip. 'This is important...'

'Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!' Masky cheered, jumping up and running out of the carnival. With me, Jeff and Hoodie following.

* * *

We were a few miles away when the boys began to talk about their relationships.

'So yeah! Me and Jane might get together or something, if you know what I mean!' Jeff chuckled.

'Get married?' I asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Yes! I already took it to the next level with her! How bout you guys?'

'We can't!' Hoodie and Masky replied.

'Why not?'

'Cause we're guys!'

'Oh…. How about you and Kathryn, Jack?'

My cheeks burnt up, then I felt this new feeling. I looked down to find something poking up, I blushed more and covered it with my hands. 'I-I-I-I-I…..'

'Just admit it! You want her in that way!'

'I'm not like that Jeff!' I growled, I don't have those feelings to her….yet…? 'Anyway, I'm going to get her present today!'

'Like what?'

'A ring, I'm going to ask her soon…'

All the boys cheered, I rolled my eyes as we walked into the town and I headed for the jewelry shop.

* * *

I walked in, luckily no one was round apart from the shop owner. I sighed as I headed for the rings, looking for the perfect one. It was hard, I was looking for one that named me and Kathryn. Then I found it, a beautiful blue ring with a large black and white striped diamond. I smiled as I took it and gave it to the shop owner.

'Can I buy this ring please?' I asked, tilting my head as the shop owner looked at me.

'Is that for me..?' My eyes widened and my sharp teeth showed, it was JILL! I growled, jumping away.

'What the FUCK are you doing here!?'

'Well, where's my ring?'

'It's for my girlfriend….'

'That's me!'

'Nope! Kathryn!'

'Kathryn, that's all you ever think about. I know what she has done to all of you….'

'What?!'

'She's made you all soft!'

I growled again, now losing all control as I attacked her, holding her in a choke hold. I stared at her as she took the ring and snapped it in half.

'NOOOOOO! THAT WAS A GIFT….' I cried, tears streaming down my face. I lost all control and I threw Jill from the counter to outside the store. My mind went blank as I shouted at her. 'YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!' By the time I opened my eyes to find her gone. 'Dam it!'

'Kind sir…. Can you help me..?' It was a male voice, scared, I ran over to the back room to find an elderly man tied up with a chainsaw on next to him. I quickly untied him and turned the chainsaw off.

'There you go, don't worry, I don't hurt you….' I told him, making sure he believed me.

'Oh thank you sir! You are truly a gentleman! May I ask, can I do anything in return?'

I sighed sadly, he couldn't do anything to help me…. The perfect wedding ring, gone, because of Jill…. 'No, thank you anyway….' I went to leave when I sound the sound of metal landing on the ground.

'I think you wanted this….' The owner said, I turned round to find the wedding ring on the ground, fixed.

'H-H-H-How…?' I asked, picking it up. I stared at it before the man gave me a little box to put it in. I thanked him by giving him non-poisoned candy and I left.

* * *

I began heading back to the carnival when Jeff ran over to me. 'Hey bro, see you tomorrow!' Jeff cried, sounding like he had to ran to catch up to me.

'Oh…yeah…. See ya!' I replied, waving my hand to Jeff.

'Tell Kathryn I said hi!' He told me, then that feeling came back. I covered my crotch but it didn't help.

'Oh, just GO AWAY….' I growled, Jeff chucked and walked up to me.

'Looks like your weasel's popping up!'

I rolled my eyes at his dumb joke and continued. 'Yes, of course I will! Bye!'

* * *

When I got back to the carnival, all the kids were asleep on the ground. However, one of my outfits was just lying there in the middle. I walked over to it, realizing it had someone in it. Then, a little head popped out.

'POP GOES THE WEASEL!' Kathryn giggled, blushing as she sat up. She was completely tangled in my clothes that I couldn't help but laugh.

'AW! You're so cute!' I picked her up and cuddled her, making sure she wouldn't find the ring. She snuggled her head in my neck, I sighed as I went to sit down and I placed Kathryn on my lap. I let her rest on my chest as I began to get tired myself. As my eyes were about to close, THAT feeling came back. '_Oh, don't you dare do that NOW!_' I growled in my mind, but it didn't work. My…*ahem*…went up and I could feel it touch her.

'Ah! JACK!'

I woke up and looked in her eyes, they were more amazing close up. 'Wha…?'

'Do you have a boner?'

I got up and ran into a private area. I blushed so much I think that my face turned red, I covered it with my claws but felt two arms wrap round my waist.

'But LJ, I'm not even that attractive….'

'WHAT!? How can you say that?' I asked, bending down to face her. 'You are amazing, never forget that….' I then kissed her passionately on the lips, she moved her arms from my hips to my neck as we continued the kiss. I could feel our cheeks burn up as we moved it from kissing to making out. Now realizing what true love is, not being with someone like you but being with the one that makes you happy. No matter if they're a female clone of you or a fangirl. '_This is why, I love this girl…. Cause she taught me how to love for real….._'


	25. Christmas Discoveries (Part 1)

**Hey guys, the new chapter of AWTP is finally here! SO STOP ASKING! Answer for why it was so late is in the end of this chapter.**

**Enjoy! ;3**

* * *

'Hey, Kathryn, wake up!'

I heard the exicted voice of my boyfriend as I opened my eyes and found myself in his arms walking through the woods. I took note of my new red and green dress and blushed, realizing that LJ must have got me changed. 'LJ…did you…?'

'Yes I did!' He chuckled to himself as we got closer to the mansion. 'Hoodie and Masky came by to tell us to get into the mansion for the Christmas and birthday party but you were in a deep sleep so I had to get you changed and ready for the party.' He smiled, tickling my belly gently as we arrived at the mansion.

'What about the little kids?' I asked.

'I've left their gifts with them, they're used to being without me. And besides…' His voice then went all dull and monotone as he sighed. 'I can't look at kids at this time of year…' He finished as he opened the door to everyone else standing at the door cheering.

'SURPISE!' They cheered as they hugged us and moved back to reveal a piece of mistletoe above the door. Both of us blushed as we went to share a kiss under it, we could hear them giggling anf chuckling so for revenge we began making out until Slenderman pulled me away from the mistletoe and Splenderman pulled LJ away from it too.

* * *

When we got to the fireplace, everyone gave me and LJ their presents. LJ got a lot of candy while I got a lot of girly things like jewelry, clothes, make-up and a few toys. I liked their kindness and thanked them by giving them their presents, bigger and better versions of the gifts I gave them during the summer. They seemed to love them and the guys enjoyed my dress, saying it looked good on me. That's when I noticed that LJ was being a bit more distant than usual. 'Is it me or is Jack seeming a bit…off? And here's GM?' I asked, watching the dark clown go upstairs to his bedroom.

'Oh, he does this every year. No one knows why though. But Grossman is the same so maybe something bad happened to them around Christmas.' Jeff replied.

'All we know, is that it's the reason why LJ kills…' BEN added, removing his hat in respect.

I realized, 'Oh yeah, all CreepyPastas have backstories, and I've never had heard or read LJ's…'

'So, go ask him.' Jeff and BEN told me, only to have EJ come by as he overheard our chat.

'You can't, LJ doesn't like to talk about it, he says it hurts him…' He answered before walking away.

'I see…' I sighed, playing with the bottom of my dress just as Slender called up everyone for Christmas Dinner.

* * *

Once at the table, everyone was eating the Christmas dinner either politely or messily. It was kind of gross but nice seeing all these killers and monsters together as a family. Apart from Laughing Jack and Grossman, GM just took some food and went back to the library, while Jack barely touched his food.

'What's even wrong with your food?' I asked, he looked over at me and smiled weakly.

'Well, I'm kinda better with you, but I got a lot on my mind…' He sighed, Jeff sniggered and LJ throw a turkey leg at him which caused a giant food fight.

'Not again…' Slender sighed, as most of the girls took their food and went to the living room to tv and have their food there as while the rest of the boys continued the food fight.

'Wow, another food fight LJ?' I asked him, unamused.

'Well, I…needed to give them a distraction…' He responded, before grabbing my hand and dragging me upstairs to his bedroom. All the while, I could hear Slender using his tentacles to stop all the boys and put them in the corner, one on top of the other.

* * *

Once we entered the bedroom, Laughing Jack shut and locked his bedroom door and sat on the bed. He patted the area on the bed next to him and I sat there. 'So, what exactly is on your mind?' I asked, before I asked, 'And, where's my gift?'

'You'll get it later…' He smiled, as I gave him a candy necklace. 'Thank you.' He smiled, suddenly seeing the special messege on the heart shaped candy. "You're too sweet for me, so I keep you forever"

I sat there, smiling as he put on his necklace and looked at me. 'So, what is your mind filled with?'

'Well, this…' He answered, kneeling in front of me and made some grey dust on the palm of his hand. 'Cover your eyes…' He told me, I covered my eyes with my hands and shut them tight as I felt dust blow into my face and land over it.

'LJ, what did you do…'

'Open your eyes.' He interrupted me, not wanting to make him mad, I opened them and looked round through the dark room.

'Where…are…we…?' I asked, rubbing my eyes and walked closer to the bed.

'London, during the nineteenth century.' He answered as he followed me, I froze and turned to him with a shocked look.

'THE NINETEENTH CENTURY!?' I shouted, before the clown covered my mouth with a strong and powerful kiss.

'Shhhhhhh.' He smiled. 'You'll wake up the little one~' He continued, as I turned moved the blanket on the bed to find a small boy, with orange hair, fast asleep with tear stained cheeks.

'Who's that? He kinda looks like…'

'Yep, Grossman, Issac Lee Grossman.' Jack said for me, making me gasp. That's when a sudden blinding light came into the room. Placing my hands above my eyes, I saw what looked like to be a tall angel, with long red hair, pale skin and a long white dress with wings, she held what looked like to be a Jack-in-a-box and placed it on the foot of the bed before disappearing. I could faintly hear LJ whisper, 'Mother…' and a tear drop fall on my head.

'So, the box is where you came from?'

'Y-y-yes…' He stammered, watching the sun suddenly come into the dark room and I could see how dusty and horrid the bedroom was. This boy's parents must hate him to live in such a horrid state.

'Well, it is the nineteenth century, it's not going to be great.' I sighed, remembering what I had learnt in school as the boy went to the Jack-in-a-box and opened it. Then, all in a sudden, a huge burst of colour and confetti blasted through the box as the lid popped open after the handle had been cranked and smoke filled the room. But the being from the box shocked me the most of all, IT WAS LAUGHING JACK, BUT IN COLOUR!

'Come one, come all, whenever big or small, to see the best clown of them all, the one, the only, Laughing Jack-in-a-box!'

* * *

"Kathryn, come on, we've got to go to your nan's!"

"Ok! Coming mummy! Wait, what's this...?"

"Come one, come all, whenever big or small, to see the best clown of them all, the one, the only, Laughing Jack-in-a-box!"

"Wow! You look amazing! And adorable!"

"Why thank you little on.."

"Kathryn, sweetheart, who are you talking to?"

"Gotta go!"

"Jack? Where's the box?"

"Honey, got to go, NOW."

"Ok mummy... Where'd he go...?"

* * *

**Sorry for the long delay, I wasn't going to write a Christmas chapter during Easter, Summer or Halloween, was i? I'm not Tim Burton! XD. **

**Anyway, there will be a little break from this again but then again, I am going to finish this, it's just I wanted to get the main Christmas chapter of this fanfic out of the way and finish my Christmas fanfic before the end of the holiday.**

**Merry Christmas and a happy new year. (And happy birthday to me and LJ! …and Jesus…)**


End file.
